


Adagio

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, If you only read one work by me, M/M, One of My Favorites, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, hate, and slow change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

Lucius Malfoy was giving Severus a come hither look from the other end of the sofa. Well, _other end_ was probably the wrong description; he was sitting a little too close.

"Fudge is a moron," Severus said, putting his tea down on the table.

Lucius laughed, picked up Severus' hand, and kissed Severus' inner wrist. "It's been too long."

Lucius was a bastard. He knew Severus loved that; he'd helped Severus realize he loved that years ago. He probably supposed Severus was lonely and frustrated and this would be easy. Oh, yes, Lucius kissed his wrist again and gave him a smoldering look. Utterly transparent, as always.

Well, Severus was frustrated, but he was never easy.

Severus made no attempt to retrieve his hand. "And you say you won't be responsible for your actions if I mention teaching ethics again?" His tone was easy, but his skin was starting to tingle. His voice took on a quietly malicious edge. "How about if I mention your wife?"

Malfoy made an annoyed, impatient noise and kissed him on the lips.

Kissing Lucius was as good as he remembered; he was a bastard, but he could kiss. There was even the cruel echo of that old, joyful, "elixir of life" giddiness, tempered by an adult knowledge of who he was, who this man was. No, if Lucius thought things were going to go back to where they were before... Lucius wasn't the man he thought he was back in school, when he stupidly thought he loved him.

Severus pulled away. He gave Lucius a stern look.

"Please don't be angry with me," Lucius said. Oh, now that was particularly devious; Lucius knew how he responded to obvious shows of submission. "I'll do anything if you just don't be angry with me."

"You did that on purpose so you would have an excuse to apologize."

Lucius didn't have the grace to blush. "I didn't think I could manufacture an excuse to beg you to fuck me."

Oh, Merlin, he was probably going to do it. "I'm not sure I should reward your misbehavior."

"Then you could punish me, and I could beg you to hurt me just a little bit more."

The allure of power offered freely was heady; it reminded him of a really good Dark Magic thrumming through his body like the vibration of a plucked guitar string. He ran his fingers through Lucius' hair and kissed him back, and Lucius made a hungry noise deep in his throat and started fumbling with their clothes.

"Severus... yes..."

Here. Now. Yes.

"Upstairs," Lucius said.

Severus followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom that had belonged to Lucius' father the last time he was here, Lucius stripping on the way up and dropping his clothes on the stairs. Lucius flopped across the bed to reach into his nightstand drawer. There was a picture of the two of them when they were young on the nightstand.

Lucius retrieved a tube of lube from the drawer and brandished it. "You want to...?"

Severus stripped off his clothes, amazed that his hands still worked when he was this desperate for it. He wrestled Lucius into a facedown position, pinning him. Victorious, he took the lube.

"Yes," Lucius hissed.

As he recalled, Lucius' idea of "preparation" for himself consisted of dropping his drawers. He tried a slick finger anyway.

"Get on with it!" Lucius said.

So he did, slipping inside, and Lucius let out a moan that went completely through him. He grabbed Lucius' wrists and held them down.

He was moving hard and fast now. His body remembered, oh yes, and Lucius moaned and begged and writhed and hissed encouragement in a way that made his blood sing. So good, so very good. And then the moment of perfection, Lucius crying out under him.

He found himself sprawled across Lucius' back, limp from head to toe, and looking at the photo on Lucius' nightstand. In the photo, his teenaged self leaned back against Lucius, reading in Lucius' arms on the sofa downstairs, and Lucius whispered something into his ear that made him smile. He didn't remember what was said. He supposed it didn't matter.

"Oh, Severus," Lucius moaned under him, "that was..."

Severus sighed.

"You did something to me in school, didn't you? A spell or something."

"No."

"Liar. I'mobsessed with you."

* * *

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and Remus Lupin was sniffing him.

Of course. Werewolf nose. He suspected Lupin could recognize the scent of the man he'd just fucked on his skin. So be it; it wasn't as if he cared about Lupin's opinion.

Lupin looked surprised, still sniffing, and he looked back and crossed his arms, defiant, daring Lupin to say a word. But all Lupin said was "Severus. Nice to see you again."

"Lupin," he replied.

"This way," Lupin said, and turned to lead him into the kitchen. Sirius Black looked up, and from the look Black and Lupin exchanged Snape didn't need a werewolf's nose to know that they were lovers. A disgusting thought; Severus preferred not to think of Black having sex at all. It was almost as revolting as Potter having whelped.

"What do you want?" Black asked.

"Delightful to see you, too." After a punitive pause, he continued. "Dumbledore asked me to begin making the wolfsbane potion again."

"Thank you, Severus. That would be lovely," Lupin said.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Having him indebted to you," Sirius said. "Well, I don't like it."

_Black might as well lift his leg and mark his territory. _ "Too bad you didn't pay more attention in Potions. You'd be able to make it yourself."

Black curled his lip, but Lupin interrupted, "I know what a complicated potion it is. I'm very grateful for all the trouble you're going to."

"I'll see you in about a week, then." He turned on his heel and left, smirking at the muttering behind him.

* * *

Remus winced as Sirius slammed the door. "I don't like Dumbledore indebting you to someone who's probably cheerfully selling us out to You-Know-Who."

"Dumbledore trusts him," Remus said. He really wasn't in the mood for a rant tonight.

"Well, I don't. He's just as dark as he ever was. People like him don't change. I should know, I was raised by a bunch of them."

"Sirius," Remus said.

"I should show a little compassion. I bet Snivelly's just grouchy because he's not getting any," Sirius snarled, tossing his shirt at a chair.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Remus said. He tried to sound light, but his voice sounded disapproving to his own ears.

"What? What do you know?" Sirius said. "How do you know?"

Remus touched his nose.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh, come on! What are lovers for, besides sharing deep dark secrets?"

"You'd better hope Severus isn't telling his lover his deep dark secrets," Remus said. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.

Sirius considered this a moment, then froze. "Malfoy?"

"I didn't say that," Remus said.

"You're not denying it, either."

"Sirius..."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Sirius demanded.

"Is it Dumbledore's business?"

"Of course!"

"Are we Dumbledore's business, too?" Lupin asked.

Sirius sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. There was a pause, then Sirius asked, "Why haven't you told me about this amazing talent before? What other shocking gossip about other people's sex lives do you know?"

"Asked and answered." Lupin tried to look disapproving, but a corner of his mouth was sneaking up.

"You have another amazing talent," Sirius said. "Making me howl at the moon."

"Flattery will get you... a broke, unemployable hanger-on, thanks to a certain great, fluffy toad of a witch. Merlin forbid a werewolf earn a living. Vile woman, and people listen to her. I may go barking mad." Lupin sighed. "On the bright side, 'barking mad' is a terrifying pun when applied to myself, and should therefore provide hours of amusement to Fred and George when I tell them."

"Stop that," Sirius said. "Everyone knows I'm the dangerous madman around here. Get your own quirk." He sighed. "Want to get out of here? We could go somewhere exotic, lie in the sun..."

"...bite people. It's nearly the full moon."

"I hate this house," Sirius said, and stormed out of the room.

Sirius was lucky he loved him. He should probably wait up.

As for Severus, if he was lonely enough to sleep with Malfoy, maybe he needed some more social options.

* * *

Sirius patted Buckbeak's neck and said, "Guess we're stuck here awhile longer."

Buckbeak just looked at him with bright, inscrutable eyes. Sirius could hear his mother's portrait downstairs shrieking, "Mudbloods! Blood traitors!" and wondered idly what would become of the portrait if he demolished the wall.

So, cousin Narcissa's husband was cheating on her with Snivellus. Served the bitch right. They were all the same, anyway, the lot of them. Bloody pureblooded bigoted bunch of dark wizards, just like dear old mum and dad.

Sirius wondered for the millionth time what Snape had told Dumbledore to earn his trust. And regardless of what Remus might think, Snape sleeping with the enemy--literally--was definitely Dumbledore's business. Maybe if Dumbledore knew he'd realize how cracked he was to trust that spiteful little Dark-Arts-riddled freak.

He sighed and trudged back to the room he shared with Remus, hoping Remus would be asleep.

Remus was waiting up for him. He looked up from the unbelievable bit of kitsch he was reading--_So I Married A Werewolf_\--but he didn't say anything. He just waited, looking so calm and reasonable...

Sirius pulled off the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed. "Make me forget where I am," he said.

Remus kissed him, and he closed his eyes and focused on the kiss. The house was a storm of misery and hate swirling around him, and Remus was the calm at the center, the eye of the hurricane.

"We should try to be quiet. Molly will likely throw a fit if we wake up the entire house," Remus asked.

Sirius laughed. "I'd be more concerned if I didn't think Molly and Arthur were playing Naughty Witch and the Muggle down there."

Remus gave him a disapproving look. Please. As if he didn't have canine hearing himself during certain times of the month.

"I'll be quiet," Sirius said.

"That's what you said the last time," Remus said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Remus sat on the bed, and Snape handed him the goblet. Remus placed it on the nightstand. "I was hoping to have a word with you in private, Severus." Snape just raised an eyebrow at him, so he continued, "I've always felt terrible about not doing more to stop James and Sirius from tormenting you."

"I don't owe you absolution, and I see no reason why I should help you feel better about yourself."

"No, that's not what I... I mean that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that you were too cowardly to perform your duties as Prefect?"

"Yes, pretty much." He looked up at Severus. "Does that make you feel any better?"

"No," Severus said, "not particularly."

"Well, then. I see no reason for us to continue on this obviously unproductive path."

Severus sneered. "So things are supposed to be all right between us now? Just because I've exhausted your stamina for grudges?"

"Yes, that's about the size of it," Lupin said.

Severus snorted in disbelief. He cocked his head and stared at him for a long moment, then said, "Drink your potion."

Remus took a sip, then made a face. "I don't suppose you could make it taste like butterbeer?"

"It would probably be easier to enchant your tastebuds."

"Brilliant! Would you do the honors, please?" He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Gustius butterbeer," Snape said, bemused.

Remus took another sip of wolfsbane potion. "Smooth." He drank some more. "Have you ever considered becoming a healer?"

Snape shook his head. "I hate sick people. They're worse than children."

Remus laughed, finished the wolfsbane, and handed back the goblet. "Thank you." He stuck out his tongue again.

"Gustio." Snape started for the door.

Remus yawned and curled up on the bed. "See you next month."

Severus looked at him a moment like he was going to say something, then turned and left.

* * *

_*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*_

Severus opened the door to his rooms. Lucius burst in, practically bouncing with glee. He closed the door behind him. "Guess who I just saw on Platform 9 3/4? Sirius Black! And he was with Potter, Weasely, Lupin, Moody... pretty much the entire merry band of mudbloods, blood traitors, and halfbreeds. He was in dog form, of course, or I would have turned the sorry lot in. I apparated straight to Hogsmeade so to come and tell you."

"How frustrating." And how stupid and reckless of Black, who should have known better with Pettigrew on the loose. It would serve Black right to get caught.

"We'll send him back to Azkaban, don't worry. Keep an eye on Potter, maybe we can send him to Azkaban as well." Lucius looked around. "If you'd like new furniture, let me know. Maybe a new sofa, for Christmas?"

Severus wondered which part of_ I don't want your money _was unclear. "The sofa was my mother's," he said, hoping that his voice fully expressed the sacrilege of suggesting a new sofa.

"A chair?"

"No."

"Would you like to...?"

"No."

Lucius looked disappointed. Maybe he shouldn't have insulted the furniture, then.

* * *

"Very disturbing," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for telling me, Severus."

"I trust you'll have a word with Black about his stupidity endangering others?"

"Leave it to me." He paused. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. "I hate to pry into your affairs, but I was hoping to confirm that any... romantic entanglements..."

Severus felt his cheeks flush. "Would you mind if I poisoned Lupin's next dose of wolfsbane in retaliation for his gossiping about me to you?"

"Terribly," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. "Especially since my informant was Sirius Black."

"Then Lupin shouldn't be gossiping about me to his boyfriend."

"I was merely trying to confirm that any such entanglements were your choice," Dumbledore said. "It crossed my mind to worry that your work for the Order had placed you in an uncomfortable position. If so, I'd be happy to offer my assistance in... extricating yourself."

"No. That's not necessary."

Severus suspected Dumbledore was waiting for more of an explanation. Too bad.

"Very well. Off you go, then."

_I'm not a student any more, _he groused internally on his way out. He paused at the door. "We're not going to have one of these little chats every time Black comes tattling to you, are we?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I hardly feel you're in a position to complain about people tattling at the moment, Severus."

He gave Dumbledore an evil look. Dumbledore just looked affectionately amused, damn him.

* * *

Lupin sat on the bed and took the goblet of wolfsbane. "Would you please?" he asked, then stuck out his tongue.

"Gustius butterbeer."

"Thanks for that," Lupin said. He took a sip of potion. "How was your month?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Did you have to tell Black?"

"Tell him...? Oh. I'm so sorry, he read between the lines of something I said, and... Did he say something to you?"

"No. To Dumbledore."

"Oh." Lupin looked into the goblet of wolfsbane. "This isn't poisoned, is it?"

"Why don't you drink it and find out?"

"Well," Lupin said, "if I survive I'll have a chat with Sirius." He took a big sip.

"You're determined that I'm going to like you, aren't you?"

Lupin smiled at him.

"You aren't going to tap my hidden reserves of niceness," Severus said. "I don't have any."

Lupin took another sip of wolfsbane. "I think you're a better person than you want to be. Most people are the other way around, you know."

Severus stared, speechless.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable." Lupin finished the goblet. He stuck out his tongue again.

Severus managed to find his voice. "Gustio."

Lupin curled up on the bed. "Should I worry about you?"

Lupin meant Lucius, he was sure of it. "No." He considered telling him about Lucius recognizing Black at the station, but something about Lupin's sleepy eyes made him decide against it. No, let Dumbledore tell him. "Pleasant dreams."

"With any luck I'll dream of biting Dolores Umbridge," Lupin said. He yawned.

* * *

_Pink cardigan. Bite the cardigan, bite, tastes like wool and stale perfume. _

_Screams, the cardigan coming loose in his teeth. Rend, tear, bite. Shred. All gone. Shreds of cardigan in his teeth and claws. Need something new to bite. _

_Chase the human. She tries to run but she's slow. _

_Kill the hairbow! Kill it, bite it, rend, tear! Tastes like dandruff and shampoo. Shred. Gone. _

_Bite the human. Bite her. Tastes like bile, poison. Bite her harder. Bite her throat. _

* * *

_"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"_

Oh, the wit. Well, there's no reason to carry on arguing with you, now, is there? You're far too clever for me. Why, it's almost like you're loitering in our bedrooms under an invisibility cloak, spying on us. Obviously hiding in your mother's house for six months like the pathetic coward you are has left you desperate for a thrill.

Moron.

Curse that wretched Potter whelp for getting in the way. Rematch any time you like, Black. Just give me an excuse, and I swear I'll do it. Forget the excuse, give me five minutes without witnesses.

* * *

Severus closed the door and opened the box brought by owl. The box contained another box, tied with a ribbon, and a note:

__

_I managed to find you a gift for under ten galleons, as per your utterly unreasonable request. I hope you appreciate the trouble I went to._

Happy Christmas to you, too, Lucius. He rolled his eyes and untied the ribbon, then lifted the lid.

Rosewood. His mother's family crest. He reached into the box with trembling hands.

His mother's tea set. Two cups, three saucers--the rest were lost years before he was born--four plates, and the teapot, of course. He'd never thought he'd see the tea set again.

_"Have a biscuit and tell me what you want to be when you grow up." She held out the plate and smiled. _

_"Minister of Magic," he said, taking a biscuit. _

_"Ooh, I'd like to be the Minister of Magic's mum," she said. "Do take another biscuit, Severus, you're a growing boy." _

He gathered up the tea set and arranged it on the mantlepiece.

* * *

_"Why is the sink full of dirty dishes?"_

_She looked up, frightened. "I'm sorry. I was just helping Severus with his homework. I'll go do them now." She looked down at her son. "Go upstairs," she whispered. _

_He gathered his book and papers and started up the stairs. There was the sound of a blow being struck and a loud thud against the wall. He looked over the banister. _

_Mum. _

_He dropped his book and papers, and did a Bat-Bogey Hex on his father, then raced down the stairs. "Expelliarmus!"_

_"Go upstairs," his mother said. He ignored her and helped her up--her eye was turning black--and his father grabbed his forearm. _

_"Please don't hurt him!" his mother said. _

_There was a cracking noise and burning pain in his arm. His mother screamed, and he pointed his wand at his father and started shouting rapid-fire hexes until his father was driven back against the wall. His father's eyes were red, and suddenly it was the Dark Lord instead, pointing his wand at his mother..._

Severus sat upright. He rubbed his arm, which was still burning where...

The dark mark.

He crept out of bed to look at his arm in the firelight. Not a summons. Just a twinge. The mark liked to remind him it was there from time to time, which was probably how the Dark Lord ended up in his dreams.

Maybe he should give some Christmas gifts this year, just to ease the boredom. There was the small snag of not liking most people, but he could make a list.

Dumbledore. He could buy a present for the old lunatic this year. Doubtless Dumbledore was lying in wait with a present of his own. Probably something tasteless in the extreme; perhaps something horrid from Zonko's. He should get Dumbledore something equally appalling--some of those vile muggle sweets he liked, perhaps.

Filch. No, Mrs. Norris. Filch would appreciate a gift for Mrs. Norris much more than a gift for himself. Maybe some of those scurrying mouse-shaped treats.

Hagrid. A pet snake, perhaps. A poisonous one, naturally; this was Hagrid.

As he dozed off again, he wondered if he should get Remus Lupin a gift.

* * *

There was a knock at the door; he answered it. Lupin was shivering outside in his ratty robe and no cloak. He opened the door wider and Lupin headed for the fire. Severus closed the door.

"I thought I'd come get the wolfsbane here so you and Sirius wouldn't kill each other," Lupin said through chattering teeth.

"And you didn't think to wear a cloak?"

"I was wearing one when I left, but there was a strong wind and it committed suicide. The shreds are probably spread from here to Hogsmeade and beyond."

Severus snorted and walked back to the bedroom. Wardrobe... cloak... it was in here somewhere... Aha.

He walked over to Lupin and shoved the cloak into his hands. "Keep it."

Lupin touched the soft brown wool with shivering fingers. "It's lovely. I can't possibly, though, it's too expensive."

"I have other cloaks I like better." Lupin looked like he was going to object again, so Severus said, "Shut up and take it. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you. You're very kind, you know."

"I am not, and if you repeat that to anyone I'll hunt you down."

Lupin laughed.

"The wolfsbane is in my office. I'll be right back."

He returned with the wolfsbane to find Lupin looking at the tea set. "I didn't realize you were related to the Rosewoods."

"My mother was a Rosewood," Severus said, handing over the goblet.

"Really? I'm related to them through the Honeyfields. We're probably third or fourth cousins, then. I wonder why I didn't realize. It's obvious why you didn't--werewolf. Not very popular with the family."

"Disreputable," Severus said, with a smirk. "Not particularly popular with the family, either." Lupin stuck out his tongue, and he enchanted his tastebuds. "You must be the werewolf cousin Lila Honeyfield mentioned."

"Lila Honeyfield speaks to you?" Lupin said, sounding wistful.

"Not exactly." He smirked. "She said she'd sooner have her werewolf cousin to tea than us. I told her she was a mean, empty-headed old bitch and I didn't want to have tea with her anyway."

Lupin burst out laughing. "Merlin's beard, you didn't!"

"I assure you I did."

"How old were you?"

"Eight or nine."

"Oh, I wish I'd been there!" He chuckled and took a sip of wolfsbane. "I've never liked Lila. I'm quite fond of her sister Annabelle, though."

"Annabelle gossips too much. We stopped speaking to her because if Annabelle was telling us about Lila's sex life, who knows what she was saying about us."

"Ah," Lupin said. A strange expression crossed his face. "I bet you're Emily Rosewood's son."

Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Lupin took a big sip. "Would you be angry if I asked if the things Annabelle said were true?"

"That depends. What did she say?"

"For one thing, she said your father lost his job as a curse-breaker at Gringott's because he drank too much."

"Yes," Severus said, "I suspect those sort of questions will make me angry."

"Well, then," Lupin said brightly, "I won't ask them."

Severus snorted. "If you're family I can't have you seen in those shoes. They're an embarrassment. Finish the wolfsbane and we'll go shopping."

"I can't possibly. Sirius has been trying to buy me new clothes for months."

"Tell him you have no memory of how you got them and speculate that it was the Imperatus," Severus said.

Lupin had to clap a hand over his mouth to avoid spraying Severus with wolfsbane. "And I didn't get you anything."

"Gustio. Shoes." He stood and beckoned, hoping his expression brooked no denial.

Lupin sighed and stood. "Lead the way," he said in a tone that would probably be more appropriate to an execution.

* * *

This was going to be bad. He was going to return home with a new cloak and new shoes, and when Sirius heard the clothes were from Severus he would likely pitch a fit. Sirius was the jealous type, and _I didn't want to damage the fragile growing rapport by saying no _wasn't going to go over well. Good thing Sirius loved him.

"Put these in your pocket," Severus said, handing Lupin several boxes of cat treats.

"My pockets are full of socks."

"That's because the rotting remains of your socks were a national disgrace. Were you using a sticking charm to attach the shreds to your feet?"

"I'll just carry them."

* * *

"Hello, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius looked up from shoving old clothes into a dustbin bag. "Nice cloak."

"I was mugged by a generous relative," Remus said.

"Oh? Which one?"

Remus mumbled something.

Suspicious, Sirius looked more closely. "I didn't quite catch that."

"You won't like the answer, Sirius."

"Try me." Although he suspected he wouldn't like the answer.

"I have no memory of how I got these things. Maybe it was the Imperatus."

Sirius ground his teeth.

"All right. It turns out that Severus is my third or fourth cousin--we're both related to the Honeyfields--and..."

"Snape!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

Sirius sighed.

"I think he's channeling someone's mother," Remus said. "It's frightening. He scolded me at length about the condition of my socks."

Sirius wondered why this bothered him so much.

Because he didn't trust that nasty git Snape, that's why. He'd had Remus fired, for Merlin's sake, and now he was a _generous relative_?

He knew he shouldn't say it, but he just couldn't help himself. "So you'll take clothes from the Death Eater, but not me?"

"Sirius..."

"Maybe if he hadn't gotten you fired you could buy your own cloak."

Remus sighed. "I knew you were going to be like this," he said, sounding exasperated.

Sirius disapperated with a bang.

Beach. Sunset. He assumed dog form and started racing along the shore to burn off some of his anger and frustration. It was better than yelling at Remus, who, despite being unbelievably gullible where a certain allegedly former Death Eater was concerned, was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

"Severus Snape? How is he?" Annabelle asked.

"He's doing well. Teaching at Hogwarts." Remus sighed. "But he gave me this cloak and these shoes for Christmas, and I didn't get him anything."

"Did he now?" she said with a knowing smile. "Well, it just so happens that I have some of his mother Emily's things. They stayed here for awhile after she left that no-account battering husband of hers--the bastard broke Severus' arm."

Remus stared at her, appalled. Poor Severus!

Annabelle leaned forward and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Is he still involved with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Honestly, Annabelle, I have no idea," he lied.

"Oh, well." She gave him a long, appraising look. "Present for Severus, hmm? Follow me." She led him up several flights of stairs and into the attic. She sought out the box marked "Emily" and tore it open.

"Will she mind?" Remus asked.

Annabelle gave him a pitying look. "She's dead, love. You didn't know? Her husband killed her for leaving him. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Died there eight months later--suicide. You really didn't know?"

Remus shook his head, speechless.

"Well, Severus doesn't talk much, does he? Makes things difficult. I tried to get custody, but they gave him to his Uncle Silas, who was every bit as much of a bastard as his father... Oh!" She pulled out a framed photograph. "Wedding portrait. Severus looks just like his father--poor baby."

She handed the photograph over. A happy-looking couple waved at the camera, and yes, the man looked a great deal like Severus--same large, hooked nose, especially.

She squealed and pulled out an album. "Severus' baby book!"

Baby Severus. He suspected that if he handed the baby book to Severus he would die and no one would find his body.

"I have a painting," Annabelle said. "I hate to part with it, but maybe Severus should have it."

May I see it?"

She sighed and stood. "Just take the entire box." He picked up the box, and she led him back down a flight of stairs to the library.

The painting was of a woman with a flower in her dark hair, reading. She looked up and smiled, then looked back at her book.

"Yes," Annabelle said, "Severus should have it."

"I'd like that," the painting said.

"Well, that settles it," Annabelle said in a tone that suggested she was trying to sound cheerful and failing.

Remus put the box down and hugged her. "Thank you."

Annabelle sniffled. "Take it and go before I drench you, darling. Just don't stay gone so long."

"I won't," he said, patting her on the back.

"And make Severus write to me!"

* * *

Severus answered the door to find Lupin with a painting, a box following behind. "Locomotor box," he said. "Happy Christmas." He handed Severus the painting with a huge smile.

"Hello, Severus," the painting said. She closed her book and smiled.

"Hello, Mum," he whispered. He sat down on the sofa holding the painting, staring at it.

"How handsome you're looking! Teaching must agree with you. I'm so proud."

"It's lovely. Thank you," he whispered. He ran a finger along the frame, his throat constricting.

"I've got more," Lupin said, "including your baby book--please don't kill me."

Severus snorted, then stood and crossed to the fireplace, sticking the painting over the mantlepiece with a charm.

Severus opened the box. He pulled out the wedding portrait and made a face. "I'm not sure I want documentation of my mother's great mistake."

"Is that my wedding picture?" the painting asked. He nodded, and she continued, "I can't regret that. It gave me you."

Severus turned his head away from Lupin. "We should have this conversation after he leaves."

"Of course, darling."

"I can go," Lupin offered.

"You may need another cloak or something," Severus said without turning his head, his voice soft.

"Please don't. Sirius and I had a huge row over it."

Severus looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, he's been trying to buy me new clothes for ages and I've said no."

"But you didn't say no to me."

"Precisely." Lupin sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I want us to be friends, and I thought saying no to your generosity would discourage you from ever offering again."

"Yes," Severus said, thoughtful, "it probably would have." He looked at Lupin for a moment. "I have to say that no one's tried this hard to court me since Lucius Malfoy. You're sure you're not after my body?"

"I, er... Sirius," Lupin said.

Oh, how he would love to steal Black's lover! He gave Lupin a sidelong look through a curtain of hair, the look Lucius always found irresistible. "All this effort for the dubious pleasure of my friendship?"

"Yes, although I don't know whether it's dubious or not, never having experienced it."

Severus snorted.

"Does this mean you like me?" Lupin asked.

Severus felt the impulse to make some kind of horrible, nasty, biting reply, but, alarmingly, none came to mind. He looked down at the box and said, his voice almost a whisper, "I suppose it does."

"Good," Lupin said, his voice soft, "because I like you, too."

Severus said nothing.

"And on that note, I'll go and let you enjoy your presents." He headed towards the door.

"Thank you," Severus said to Lupin's back.

Lupin turned and smiled. "You're welcome." Then he left, and Severus locked the door behind him.

* * *

Remus went up to the room he shared with Sirius. Sirius was waiting for him. "I'm sorry I got snippy and ran off," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more patient," Remus said. "I know how stressed you are."

There was a long silence during which Remus wondered what was on Sirius' mind. Then Sirius said, "Dung seems to think you're sleeping with Snape."

"What? He... what?" He stared at Sirius for a moment. "What did he say?"

"'Tough luck about your boyfriend, mate,'" Sirius mimicked.

_Of all the insensitive... _"Did he say where he'd heard this?"

"Annabelle Honeyfield."

Remus slapped his forehead and sank into a chair. He looked up at Sirius, and realized that there was a shocking lack of yelling. "You're taking this calmly."

"You wouldn't cheat on me."

He couldn't help but smile. "No."

"So," Sirius said, "I thought I would wait and see whether it was a misunderstanding, or..."

"Or?"

"Or if coercion was involved, in which case there would be slow, painful death for the person doing the coercing," Sirius said.

"You think Severus would force himself on me?" He laughed, but Sirius remained grimly unamused. "No. No, he would never... no." Sirius still looked unconvinced, so he added, "Besides, he's got Malfoy."

Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment. "Do you think Malfoy will come after you if he hears?"

"Bloody hell," Remus breathed. He stood. "I should warn Severus."

"You think Malfoy would... what, harm Snape?"

"I hope not. I think if Malfoy raises a hand to Severus, Malfoy will die and Severus will end up in Azkaban."

Sirius looked skeptical. "What makes you think that?"

"Something Annabelle told me." He couldn't tell Sirius; Severus would never forgive him if he did.

Sirius made a dismissive noise and gesture. "Annabelle also says you're fucking Snape."

"I think Annabelle's information is better on this particular topic." He pulled a mirror out of a drawer. "Severus Snape!"

Severus' face appeared in the mirror. "Miss me already?"

"Apparently Annabelle is telling people we're lovers."

Severus snorted. "Typical." He rolled his eyes.

"What about Malfoy?"

"I doubt he's fool enough to believe it."

"And if he is?"

"Then I suppose we'll see how the shoe feels on the other foot, won't we?" He smirked.

"You don't think he'd... become violent, do you?"

"No," Severus said, his face and voice going cold, "I think he values his life more than that."

Remus saw Sirius' eyebrows raise. "I... just thought you should know," Remus said.

"Thank you," Severus said, and disappeared. Remus put the mirror back in the drawer.

"I stand corrected," Sirius said.

Remus just sighed.

"Well," Sirius said, "since you're not cheating on me, maybe it's time for the make-up sex."

Remus burst out laughing. "Romantic!"

Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it, and little sparkly pink hearts fluttered around the room. "There you go."

Remus just laughed harder, so Sirius transfigured the blankets into rose petals, reshaped the bed to be heart-shaped and conjured a self-playing violin. "Better?" Sirius asked.

Remus pulled out his wand and colored the walls and carpet pink. Sirius covered the mantlepiece with roses. Remus transfigured the sheets to be hot pink satin.

Sirius looked around. "It looks like a tart's boudoir in here."

"I was thinking more the Honeymoon Suite at the Kitsch Hotel."

"Needs more lace." Sirius put lace edges on the sheets. "There you go. Honeymoon Suite."

Remus fell back onto the bed laughing, causing the petals to bounce.

Sirius leapt onto the bed next to him. "About that make-up sex..."

Remus sprinkled rose petals into Sirius' hair. "Take me, I'm yours!" He faux-swooned.

* * *

Teaching Potter Occlumency was even more distasteful than he'd imagined. He...

...felt sorry for him.

Which was probably Dumbledore's plan all along, to make him feel sorry for the spawn of Potter. It was so very like the interfering old fool to think that they'd see one another's sad childhoods and decide to hug and live together in peace and harmony. Maybe Dumbledore imagined he'd end up adopting ickle Harry and they could raise homeless puppies, or something equally horrific. Fortunately, Potter seemed just as averse to that sort of well-intentioned manipulation as he was. No, Potter could hold a grudge like a Slytherin. He admired that.

How like Dumbledore to assume that everyone was as generous and forgiving as he was.

He opened a chocolate frog--Dumbledore had given him a huge boxful for Christmas. Utterly inappropriate, but Severus was not a man to turn down chocolate and Dumbledore knew it.

Hopefully Potter would make quick progress and he could be rid of the whelp. He didn't like having anyone who looked that much like James Potter anywhere near the inside of his head.

* * *

"Your attention, please," Severus said, and noted with satisfaction that even the oldest and youngest Slytherins shut the hell up and paid attention. He further noted with amusement that Draco and Pansy had demanded the most comfortable sofa in the common room. "You are all to avoid detention with Dolores Umbridge at all costs. Do not, under any circumstances, provoke the woman and expect me to get you out of detention. If, on the other hand, you are to receive detention, you will come and inform me at once. Am I clear?"

They all made agreeable noises.

"Sir," Pansy said. "You know something we don't, don't you? Please tell us."

"I suspect I know many things you don't, Miss Parkinson. Please do as I instruct." Draco looked thoughtful. "Mr. Malfoy, a word, if you don't mind?" He led Draco down the hall to his office and locked, bolted, warded, and put a silencing charm on the door.

"Sir?" Draco said.

"You can be indiscreet at times. Can I rely on your discretion, Draco?"

"Of course!" Draco said, but Severus didn't believe him.

"The advice I am about to give you will do you no good if you insist upon blabbing it." Ah, yes, that appeared to have gotten his attention. He leaned forward, conspiratorial. "Under no circumstances trust Dolores Umbridge, but make yourself endearing to her, if you can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Draco said. "I believe so, sir."

"Don't draw attention to yourself if you don't think you can pull it off," Severus said. "But there might be advantages..." He gave Draco a significant look.

"I understand, sir."

Yes, Severus believed that he did. "Just to be clear, don't think your father's influence will spare you if you cross her."

"What does she do to students serving detention, sir?"

"Suffice to say," Severus said, "that you do not wish to serve detention with Dolores Umbridge." He snorted. "Pity, really. I suspect your father would Avada Kedavra the bitch for it, but I'd rather you not suffer that."

Draco gulped visibly.

"Remember," Severus said. "Discretion. You may drop a hint to Miss Parkinson that I suggested you butter Umbridge up, but go no further. And tell no one else."

Draco nodded.

"I plan to mention to your father that she suggested I change my syllabus," Severus said.

"So, the idea is to keep us out of detention until my father gets her sacked?"

Clever boy. "Partly." He smirked. "Trust me."

* * *

Remus had just knocked on Severus' door when he heard a noise behind him. He turned.

"I've always wanted a werewolf pelt rug."

Malfoy. He probably shouldn't taunt him, but... "Aren't you married?"

"What's your point?"

"I was calling you a hypocrite."

Malfoy appeared to consider this for a moment. "I gave him that cloak."

Oh.

Malfoy stepped closer, and they both drew their wands.

The door opened. "I see you've heard," Severus said with malicious glee.

Remus stepped inside, then looked over at Malfoy, who was turning a frightening shade of puce.

"I won't have this monster touching you!" He pointed his wand towards Remus again.

"I have no intention of tolerating this kind of behavior," Severus said, his voice icy. "I suggest you alter your tone. And put that away," he said, indicating Malfoy's wand.

Malfoy put his wand away, as did Remus. "I won't have it."

"Unfortunately, it's just a rumor. My alleged virtue remains intact, such as it is."

"Just a rumor?" Malfoy said. "Then what's he doing here?"

"Moron," Severus said. "Business. It just so happens that I'm one of the few people in England who can brew a certain potion..."

"I'll come back later," Remus said.

"No, we'll go to my office and handle our business. Lucius, wait here."

Malfoy looked like he might protest for a moment, but Severus glared at him and he subsided into silent glaring.

Remus followed Severus into his office. "He threatened to turn me into a rug."

Severus snorted and looked into the cauldron of wolfsbane.

"I'm glad my impending death is so amusing."

"Lucius would never turn you into a rug," Severus said, stirring the contents of the cauldron. "He'd never have the patience to wait until the full moon to kill you."

"You know, Severus, that's not entirely reassuring."

Severus ladled some potion into a goblet and handed it over. "Just take it; I have to get back for the impending drama. Have Black enchant your tastebuds." He swept out of the office, then turned and looked at Remus.

"Sorry." He stepped out of the office, and Severus closed and locked the door behind him.

"Go home," Severus said. He turned and stormed off back towards his rooms.

* * *

Idiot. Moron. Imbecile. Hypocrite.

He swept into his rooms with the intention of tearing Lucius' idiotic head off.

Lucius was sitting on the sofa trying to look pathetic. Admittedly, it was an intriguing new tack. "When Lila Honeyfield told me I lost my mind. I couldn't stand it. You and that horrid half-breed?"

"To hell with you and your pain! I can't believe you would believe rumors about me, and worse, come to stake your claim!"

"I can't help it." Lucius kissed Severus' inner wrist, and Severus' pulse danced. "You know how I feel about you."

Severus pulled away and went to stare into the fire. "I think you should go."

Lucius was behind him, arms around him, kissing his neck. He let his head fall to the side, giving Lucius more kissing area. "Let me make it up to you," Lucius said.

His skin was awake, his blood was humming in excitement. But no. "Not tonight." He shrugged Lucius off him.

Lucius sighed and headed for the door. He left, and Severus locked and bolted the door after him.

He undressed and climbed into bed. He was still hard from Lucius kissing his neck; he loved that and Lucius knew it, the bastard. He turned out the light and reached down to touch himself, but this time instead of Lucius it was Remus Lupin in his thoughts. 

_They kissed, then Lupin said, "Let me," and slid down to plant a soft, dry kiss on the very tip of his cock. "I've been wanting to do this for ages," he said with a quirky grin, followed by a wet, sloppy kiss, some soft, wet, sensuous tongue swipes, and finally long, slow sucking..._

Severus wondered where that came from, but he wasn't a man to look a hot fantasy in the mouth, pun not intended but appropriate. Mm, yes...

* * *

__

_"My father thinks I should get married," Lucius said._

_Severus snorted and had another sip of wine. "No. I will not share you with some social-climbing bitch, no matter how much your father wants you to breed." _

_"He says he'll disown me." _

_Severus sat up on the bed. "You're his only child. Tell him no." _

_"I was thinking Narcissa Black would be a good candidate. Good family, except for that cousin of hers, of course. And she's a lesbian, and therefore won't expect me to sleep with her much. And of course, we can still see each other." _

_Severus noticed his hands were balled up into fists, and wondered when that happened. "No, we can't." _

_"Oh, please don't be unreasonable. Listen, I can set you up very nicely. Nice little apartment of your choice, an allowance..." _

_"I don't know if you've noticed, Lucius, but I'm not your whore." _

_"Of course not! It's just not fair that the last member of a family as old as yours--Slytherin's descendants, for Merlin's sake!--should end up in your financial condition. I want to help, and for that, I need money." _

_Severus stood. "I neither want nor need your help." _

_Lucius sighed. "It's not like I can marry you. You're a man."_

_"I'm glad you noticed."_

_"I resent that. I notice every chance I can get." He leered. Charming. "Come here. I'll make you feel better."_

_"Don't touch me."_

_Lucius finally noticed the fists. "Are you going to hit me, Severus?"_

_Severus shivered. "I might." _

_Lucius' eyes went cold. "I'm surprised that someone descended from a famous mistress would think so poorly of them." _

_There was a red haze in his eyes and his heart pounded. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Goodbye," he said, and left. _

* * *

He'd somehow managed to throw the jar over Potter's head, rather than at it. How dare he? That horrid little brat! He should have given Umbridge poison when she asked for Veritaserum!

He'd felt sorryfor the spawn of Potter, a thought that made him queasy now. He had a sudden paranoid fear that Potter was merrily telling the school what he'd seen in the pensieve, and that when he opened the door they'd all be laughing at him.

He put the memories back in his head where they belonged. It took longer than he thought it should to open the door, but he did at last.

He locked himself in his rooms. Bolted and warded the door. Considered shoving his sofa up against the door, then decided that these were his rooms and by Merlin he'd kill anyone who tried to enter uninvited.

"What's the matter, darling?" the portrait of his mother asked.

He started his answer with a stream of expletives, then segued into a long recitation about the various ways he'd like to murder the brat, followed by more swearing. The painting just listened, so he started the "just like his father" rant, with bonus profanity.

"Poor baby," she said. "What did he do to you?"

That was an approach no one had tried since he was eleven. It was as effective as ever, a rant-stopping armor-piercing arrow through the heart.

He was surprised by how badly he wanted to tell her. He just couldn't. She was proudof him. When he was little it never would have occurred to him that anything would make his mother ashamed of him.

"Would you like me to punch him in the nose?" the painting offered.

He burst out laughing. "Yes," he said. "I'll give you the address."

She put up her fists with a mischievous smile. "Just point me at them."

Oh, what he'd give for a painting of Potter so his mother could bloody his nose. Or Black! His mother could take Black. The most joyful day of his life had been the day his father had come around to Annabelle's to ask his mother to come back to him and she'd broken his nose.

"I miss you," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I wish I'd never gone to school."

"No," she said. "Don't say that. You deserved a life beyond protecting me."

He laughed mirthlessly.

"Severus..."

He crossed his arms at her.

"I'll turn this painting right around," she said.

He glared.

"Besides," she said, "it's too late to do anything about it now."

True. He sighed.

"Go to bed," she said, and he did, going and curling up on the bed.

_"I don't want to go to school," he said. _

_"How are you going to be Minister of Magic if you don't go to school?" _

_"What if he comes back?" _

_"I'll punch him in the nose again." He laughed, and she petted his hair. "Get some sleep."_

* * *

Severus opened the door. It was Lupin, and it wasn't wolfsbane time. Well, he'd been expecting this. He let him in and shut the door behind him.

"Harry says you're not teaching him Occlumency any more."

"Potter has no interest in Occlumency."

"You have to teach him."

"On the contrary, I refuse to teach him. If I could get away with banning the brat from Potions as well, I would."

Lupin sighed. He looked at the floor for a moment. "Harry was very upset by what he saw in the pensieve, Severus. That was why he contacted us."

"I trust you told him it was my fault entirely and that Potter and Black were my helpless victims."

Lupin stared at him. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"What did you tell him, then?"

"I said that it was wrong, but that I'd hate for him to judge his father solely on that one incident, and Sirius said that lots of people were idiots at that age."

"Ah, so just boyish high spirits, then? Nothing to concern himself about."

"Severus..."

Lupin appeared to be afraid of his anger. Good. He should be. "Did you tell Potter why I was singled out for their merry hijinks?"

"Sirius told him it was because James hated the Dark Arts and you seemed to know a lot of them."

"Ah." He stepped closer, and Lupin backed away, frightened, like he was afraid of being struck. Well, Severus was going to do worse than strike him; he was going to tell him the truth. "Tell me, Lupin. Did it ever cross any of your empty heads to wonder why an eleven year old would need to know so many curses?"

"I... wondered, but..." Lupin backed into a chair.

Severus leaned forward onto the chair arms, trapping Lupin. "No theories?"

"To... defend yourself and your mother from your father?"

"I see you've been talking to Annabelle," Severus said with a smirk. "Yes, five points to Gryffindor. Now, this next question is a bit harder, so do pay close attention."

"Severus..."

"What do you think of someone who persecutes someone else for years for trying to protect his mother?" He smirked. "Take your time."

"They didn't know!"

"They didn't care," Severus said, wanting to slap the stricken look off Lupin's face.

"It's not like James broke your arm!" Lupin said, then looked like he wished he hadn't.

"My, you havebeen talking to Annabelle, haven't you?" He leaned closer, almost nose to nose, and whispered, "I wish he had. I'd prefer a broken bone."

"I'm sorry."

Was Lupin feeling sorry for him? Well, then, he could fuck right off. "Get out," he said, standing.

"Severus..."

"Out!"

Lupin stood and trudged towards the door, then turned and said, "Please don't hate me."

Merlin's beard, the audacity of the man! He turned on him, and something in Lupin's eyes made his anger bleed away.

Oh, fuck.

Well, this was a horrifying development. And here Severus had thought he'd outgrown crushes after Professor Niccolo, the Mediterranean god who'd taught potions his sixth year. Apparently not.

"I don't hate you, I just don't wish to discuss it further."

Lupin hugged him--huggedhim, for the love of Merlin! And then he left.

* * *

_"I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you!" _

As if Lucius would let her fire him. She was welcome to try. In fact, the idea amused him. Ooh, probation. He hoped his complete lack of abject terror wasn't toodisappointing to her.

On the other hand, he should investigate the "Padfoot in the place where it is hidden" rubbish.

He locked and bolted the door and pulled a mirror out of a drawer. "Sirius Black," he said. After a moment, Black's face appeared in the mirror, a sight that always made his stomach tighten in loathing.

"Can I help you with something?" Why, that was downright charming for Black!

"Potter was concerned for your safety. I'll go reassure him as to your well-being."

"Harry? Shall I..."

"Do nothing!" Severus interrupted.

"I don't have to take orders from you," Black retorted.

"Fine," Severus said. "Be the bait in a trap for Potter. Maybe you'll get him killed."

Black looked like he was grinding his teeth, but what he said was, "I'll wait for more information, then. Thank you."

Severus somehow forced himself to say, "You're welcome." He put the mirror away.

Potter and Granger should be out of the Dark Forest soon, at which point he could reassure Potter that his fears for his dear godfather's safety were solely caused by his failure to apply himself at Occlumency. Dunce.

* * *

No Potter. No Granger. No Umbridge, for that matter.

He wouldn't put it past the brat to find a way to London, damn him. He pulled out the mirror again. "Sirius Black," he said.

Black's vile visage appeared in the mirror. "Did you talk to Harry?"

"No, I couldn't find him. Are you alone?"

"No. What do you mean, you couldn't find him?"

"Who else is there?"

"Remus, Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks. What do you...?"

"I mean what it sounds like," Severus interrupted. "May I speak to Lupin?"

"I'm here, Severus," Lupin said. The side of his face edged into the mirror. "What do you need?"

"Take Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Moody to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. I have reason to believe Potter is looking for Black there."

"I'm going, too," Black said.

"Sirius, you can't!" Remus said.

"No, we need you to wait for Dumbledore," Severus said. "He'll need to know what's happening, and since you're the bait in this trap, you're the best choice to stay behind."

Black grumbled.

"Will you meet us there?" Lupin asked.

"No," Severus said. "I need to search the Dark Forest in case they're there."

"Good luck, and I hope you find them instead of us," Lupin said.

"So do I," Severus said. He put the mirror away and strode into the forest.

* * *

He heard screaming, and followed it. "Filthy animals! Put me down!" Hoofbeats, and more screaming.

A centaur took a giant leap and landed in front of him. "What do you want, human?"

"Please forgive the intrusion," Severus said. "I wouldn't have imposed, but I'm looking for the two children who were with her."

"Snape!" Umbridge said. "Save me!"

"If you die, I'm no longer on probation," Severus said.

Some of the centaurs laughed.

"The Ministry will hear about this!"

"I'm sure they will," Severus said. "I suppose it's a good thing Lucius Malfoy always speaks so highly of me."

Umbridge let out a shriek of rage.

"Your foals left the forest some time ago," one of the centaurs said. "Leave. Now."

"Thank you." Severus turned to leave. He heard more screaming and hoofbeats behind him, and smirked.

He should retrace Potter and Granger's path out of the forest. Just in case.

* * *

There was a knock. Severus sat up; he'd dozed off on the sofa. He answered the door, and... Dumbledore.

"I thought you'd like to know how it went," Dumbledore said.

"Casualties?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius... didn't survive."

Poor Lupin. "I told that moron to wait for you."

Dumbledore sighed again and sat on the sofa. "There were some additional injuries on our side, but they'll recover."

"Lupin?" He hated to ask, but he was worried.

"Fine, fine." Dumbledore smiled for a moment, then the smile faded. "I'm afraid that Lucius Malfoy has been arrested and will likely be sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"I've been expecting it," Severus said. He wondered if he was upset. He suspected he was. "By the way," Severus said, "the centaurs have Umbridge. If she's still alive you might want to rescue her."

Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look. He smirked.

"If you were still a student, I would send you to bed without supper."

"Well, then, it's a good thing I'm no longer a student, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Dumbledore said. "I'd best go and save her."

"Must you?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore gave him another disapproving look, but his mouth tightened as if he were trying not to smile. He left.

* * *

_"You wanted to see me?" Severus asked his father. _

_His father looked up, light from the barred window striping his face. He was thinner, and his eyes were a little too intense, but he was oddly calm. "Yes, Severus," he said. "I just wanted to say that I love you." _

_Severus rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" _

_"That's all," he said, and smiled. "That, and I wanted to advise you to avoid prison." _

_"I plan to be Minister of Magic someday. Prison doesn't fit into those plans." He stared at his father for a moment. "Which you'd know if you'd wasted any time being my father."_

_"Do you hate me, Severus?" _

_"I hated you before you murdered my mother, you bastard. I only came because I was hoping to see you suffer. I'm disappointed." He banged on the door to be let out. _

_The door opened, and the anxious-looking human guard tried to smile reassuringly at him and failed. Severus started down the hall, seething. The door clanged shut behind him. _

_His father loved him--what kind of rubbish was that? Did his father break his arm out of love? Clearly this was the same kind of "love" that led to Father beating Mum. _

_"Turn around," Severus said. "I'm not through yelling at him yet." _

_The guard looked shocked, but Severus didn't care. They walked back down the hall, and the guard unlocked and opened the door. _

_His father was hanging from the window bars from a twisted sheet. He gave a feeble twitch, and was still. _

* * *

The bedroom smelled like Sirius. It was like the time right after their reconciliation--oh, those wasted years with Sirius in Azkaban!--when Sirius had bathed, and the smell of him fresh out of the bath was so arousing he thought he would have died if Sirius hadn't wanted him any more. He felt the same unbelievable longing at the smell.

Some horrible, treacherous part of his brain suggested that if he died, he would be with Sirius again. No. Remus couldn't do that to Harry, to Severus--think of poor Molly, finding him. And yet, here he was staring at his wrists.

No. It was just the smell.

He looked up, and saw the painting of Phineas Nigellus watching him. He was overcome with claustrophobia, and headed for the door.

"Remus?" Molly called after him as he stormed down the stairs.

"I need to get out," he said, and barreled out the front door.

He wanted to get drunk, but being drunk wouldn't help. He planned to attend Malfoy's trial, and that wouldn't help, either. Murdering Malfoy and Bellatrix wouldn't help. Nothing would bring Sirius back.

The fresh air was good, though. The smell held no particular memories. He couldn't bear the house again; it was too much. If he'd had money, he would have stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but he hadn't worked in over a year.

There was nothing to do but keep walking.

* * *

Lupin was late, and looked pale and subdued, even for wolfsbane time. "May I ask a favor of you?" he asked.

Severus nodded, handed him the goblet, and enchanted his tastebuds.

"Feel free to say no."

"I will," Severus said, smirking slightly.

"May I sleep on your floor? Grimmauld Place is almost unbearable without Sirius, and Kreacher muttered on his way out that he'd be back at the full moon to finish me off. I'm afraid I'll eat the little bastard if he tries."

"Ah," Severus said. "I imagine that would give you terrible indigestion. By all means, stay."

"Thank you." Lupin took a sip of wolfsbane, then gave Severus a mischievous look. "Dumbledore told me what you did to Umbridge."

Severus smirked. "Did he now?"

"Did you really tell her that if she died you would no longer be on probation?"

"Yes."

Lupin laughed. "You're my hero!"

"What will you need in the way of bedding?" he asked.

"The rug will be fine," Lupin said. "I hope you don't mind if I shed on it."

"Just don't mark the territory as yours," Severus said. "Hurry up and finish your potion. It's getting late."

Lupin slammed the rest of the goblet, then clutched his stomach. "Ugh."

Severus disenchanted Lupin's tastebuds. "It's late, and I'm going to bed." He had no desire to watch Lupin transform. He'd already seen Lupin-the-wolf once, and that was enough.

"Good night, Severus," Lupin said. "And thank you again."

Severus nodded, then went into the bedroom.

* * *

Remus supposed it must be morning, since the moon had set. Not that he could tell, down in Severus' dungeon.

He felt like every joint in his body had been beaten with a lead pipe, and his muscles ached. And he was cold. Severus' rug just wasn't warm enough, and it smelled vaguely doggy, which he supposed was his fault.

Cold won over pain, and he managed to stand somehow. He staggered to Severus' bedroom and unlocked the door with an Alohomora. Severus' bed was some antique thing that looked like it could hold a Quidditch team, so hopefully Severus wouldn't mind if there were two when he woke up. He crawled into the side of the bed where Severus wasn't, put his wand on the nightstand, and fell asleep.

* * *

Warm body, moving closer. Mm, nuzzling into his neck. Nice. Sirius. Remus dozed off again.

He started to wake up, and reached towards...

Not Sirius.

He opened his eyes. Severus. Naked Severus, and apparently Severus was a cuddler.

It all came back then, and Remus was more than glad to have Severus holding him. He felt an urge to fall back asleep, back to that place in dreams where Sirius was still alive.

Severus opened his eyes. His forehead furrowed.

"Good morning," Remus said.

"You're naked." He yawned. "Am I still asleep?"

"Do you often dream of having me naked in your bed?" Remus teased.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I wouldn't put it past me." He rubbed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm afraid I got terribly cold. Do you mind?"

"No." Severus wasn't moving out of his personal space, for some reason. He considered asking, but then Severus rolled onto his back and yawned.

Remus moved to get up. "I should get dressed." Severus was watching him with a look of inscrutable interest.

Severus wanted to see him naked.

"Oh," Remus said. He blushed.

"I can look away if I'm making you uncomfortable."

It crossed Remus' mind that Severus would likely be willing to comfort him. "Comfort" being a euphemism for "have sex with," of course, but being held and touched would be such a solace. It wouldn't be fair to Severus, though.

There was also the matter of feeling like he was cheating on Sirius by even thinking along these lines. "I'm not ready to..."

"I didn't think you would be," Severus said. Oh dear, he sounded defensive.

"No, I didn't think you did," Remus said. "I meant... well, I suppose I meant that you seem interested and you're tempting but I can't."

Severus stared at him for a moment. "No. We shouldn't." He gave Remus a wicked, smoldering look. "How unfortunate."

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Severus said, his voice soft.

Remus nodded.

"I need a shower," Severus said. He stood, naked and fully erect, and walked out of the room.

Severus Snape, cocktease. Who knew?

* * *

Lupin wanted him.

Severus turned on the water. Warm water, if you please; Slytherins do not take cold showers. Slytherins masturbate in steamy hot showers.

He reached to touch himself, and... _"Let me help you with that," Lupin said. He wrapped an arm around Severus' chest and slipped his other hand around Severus' cock. _

"Yes," Severus breathed, hand speeding up.

_Lupin's erection pressed against his arse as Lupin kissed his neck. He let his head fall to one side to give Lupin more kissing space, and Lupin took full advantage. "Mm, Severus." _

He was close. He braced himself against the shower wall with his free hand.

_"I love you," Lupin said. _

He came so hard that his knees gave way and he crumpled against the wall.

Fuck.

* * *

Lupin was sitting half-dressed in bed, reading and looking pale and fragile, when Severus emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." He smirked.

Severus opened the wardrobe door. Severus' father was hanging by his neck inside, looking spectacularly dead. Severus backed away so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet. The boggart stepped out of the wardrobe, his head listing at a grotesque angle, trailing the rope behind him.

"I loved you and your mother," the boggart said, "but you may need a beating for the last thing you said to me."

"You may need the Cruciatus," Severus said, raising his wand.

Lupin stepped between Severus and the boggart. The boggart turned into a silvery full moon, then vanished with "Riddikulus."

Lupin looked over at Severus. For a moment he looked like he might ask a question about the boggart, but he just sighed and said, "Do you mind if I sleep on your sofa? I just can't face Grimmauld Place. I know I'll eventually have to go, I have nowhere else to go, but... not tonight."

"You can sleep in here again if you prefer," Severus said.

"Temptation," Lupin said.

"We're both adults with self-control."

"Maybe after a cold shower I'll have self-control."

"Cold showers are for Gryffindors. You should take care of the situation in a warm shower, like a Slytherin."

Lupin did a double-take, then blushed. Severus smirked at him.

"Excuse me," Lupin said, then vanished into the bathroom.

* * *

Shower, warm. He reached down to touch himself and imagined Severus doing the same, right here. Oh, my. He wondered if Severus would moan. He wondered if Severus was thinking of him while he...

_"Room for two in there?" Sirius asked. _

It was typical of Sirius to interject himself into his fantasy, just like he'd invited himself into Remus' heart and bed. He could almost see Sirius climbing into the shower, could almost hear him say, _"Don't you want to fantasize about me, love?" _

Why, yes. Yes, he did, even though it hurt, hurt like transforming into a werewolf. But it was a good hurt, a hurt that meant he was still alive. He imagined kissing Sirius, his mouth so sweet and soft, so delicious, and then Sirius dropping to his knees...

There was a keening sound that he stifled when he realized it was him.

Oh Merlin make it stop I'll do anything. He wanted to scream, punch and kick the walls, but he couldn't, he wasn't alone.

The door opened. Severus.

"I'm sorry." He turned away, but Severus took off his robe and climbed into the shower with him. Remus put his head on Severus' shoulder and bawled. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Severus whispered. He lifted Remus' chin and kissed him--Oh, Merlin, what a kiss; Severus was probably a wonderful lover.

"Sirius..."

Oh, bugger.

There was only the slightest flinch to show that Severus had even heard him, but he knew he'd hurt him. "I'm so sorry."

All Severus said was, "Shh," but there was something subtly different. He put his head on Severus' shoulder and caught his breath. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Severus said, "Lucius always thought Potter's obsession with me was sexual."

"What?" How in Merlin's name could Severus say such a bizarre thing in such a conversational tone of voice?

"I think it's the most revolting thing I've ever heard," Severus said, turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and started drying Remus with it. Remus was too shocked to argue. "On the other hand, Lucius does make an oddly compelling case."

"Which is...?"

"That James Potter was excessively interested in the contents of my trousers." He wrapped the towel around Remus' waist and grabbed one for himself.

"To the best of my knowledge, James was straight."

Severus snorted.

"It was a source of great frustration to Sirius at one point."

"Lucius' obsession with me was definitely sexual. Maybe he was projecting."

Remus stared, speechless.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded. "Do you love him?"

Severus snorted and walked into the bedroom. Remus followed.

Severus pulled some clothes out of a drawer. "I suppose I miss the person I thought he was." He held out some clothing. "Do you need to borrow something?"

Remus nodded and took the clothes. "Thank you." He looked down at Severus' forearm, at the mark. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

Remus reached out and touched it. Severus made no move to stop him, just watched. The mark didn't feel any different from the rest of his arm. "I have to admit I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"You usually... avoid sharing."

"Do you think anything I've just told you is more intimate than kissing naked in the shower?"

Remus laughed. "I suppose not."

"Well, then."

"Is that why? Because we kissed?"

"Nosy, aren't you?" Severus gave him a long, appraising look. "I suppose I've decided you're worth the risk."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just don't disappoint me."

No. That would likely be a very bad idea.

"If you don't feel up to the kitchen or going out, I can ask the house elves to bring something."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Remus said. "I can manage the kitchen."

* * *

A knock at the door woke Severus. He threw on his bathrobe and answered it.

Dumbledore. He let him in.

"Forgive the interruption, but is Remus here?"

"Wait here." Severus went back into the bedroom, where Lupin yawned and sat up. "Dumbledore," he explained, and opened the wardrobe. Spare robe. He handed it to Lupin and returned to the sitting area.

Lupin followed him in, and Dumbledore gave him an appraising look.

"I'm taking advantage of Severus' good nature. I can't face Grimmauld Place right now."

"Precisely why I was looking for you, Remus," Dumbledore said. "We can get Molly to finish up there. I was going to suggest a Holiday. Don't you have a family estate, Severus?"

"More of a family hovel."

"I just thought maybe the two of you could go."

"Are you attempting to play matchmaker?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, I'm trying to keep you away from Minister Fudge. He's very unhappy with you."

"Pray tell, why?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

Severus crossed his arms. "Does he know about the quill she used to force students to write lines in their own blood?"

"What?" Lupin said, sounding horrified.

Dumbledore sat back, eyes cold.

"Oh, yes," Severus said. "Your precious Potter will likely have a permanent scar."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Dumbledore asked.

"I learned it during an Occlumency lesson, and was trying to respect the brat's privacy." Not that the brat had any respect for his privacy.

"Well, the two of you go and let me handle it."

Severus sighed, resigned.

"Can you pack and go now?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus grunted and stalked into the bedroom to pack.

* * *

The house was hidden deep in the woods. Over the door was inscribed, "S. Snape 1593."

"Is this house really that old?" Lupin asked.

"Parts of it, but the inscription isn't. It's an affectation by my great-grandfather."

They entered the house. The ceilings were high and the floors were probably marble under the dust.

"No house elf?" Remus asked.

"Father sold him for drinking money."

Remus pointed his wand at the floor. "Scourgify_._" The floor was marble, an inlay pattern of two suggestively intertwined snakes, with a repeating serpent border. "Why don't you live here?"

"It costs too much to keep up," Severus said.

Severus opened the double doors at the end of the hall. This part of the house was newer, except for the enormous fireplace, which looked ancient.

Remus looked around. "Did Albus think the house had furniture?"

Severus snorted. "Probably."

"We can sleep here, in front of the big fireplace," Remus said. His stomach growled. "No food, either, I presume?"

Severus snorted. "I brought wine and chocolate--I didn't have time to pack anything else. Other than that, no; no food, no pots, no dishes, no silverware..."

"If you have any muggle money, I can get us a pizza."

Severus looked at him like he was mad, but handed over some money. "Lucky for us, I had some shopping to do. And I don't suppose you know why Dumbledore wanted you to come?"

"No." Remus suspected that if Albus had a hidden motive, it was about the night he'd seen the painting of Phineas Nigellus watching him, not that he felt he could tell Severus that. Not after the boggart.

"Who's your friend?" a woman's voice said. Remus turned. It was the ghost of a dark-haired woman in what appeared to be a nightgown.

"Remus Lupin. Lupin, this is Serena."

"Don't let me stop you from getting dinner," Serena said. "Severus and I can talk behind your back while you're gone."

Severus snorted.

"I'll be right back, then." Remus disapperated.

* * *

Severus conjured candles, a mattress and bedding... Romantic, in a squalid sort of way. It was a shame nothing romantic was likely to happen on it.

"New beau?" Serena asked.

"New soul-destroying crush," Severus said.

"He's not your usual type."

"You have no idea." At her curious look, he added, "He's a werewolf." She looked shocked, so he crossed his arms at her and glared.

"I wasn't going to say a word."

Of course she wasn't.

"I hope he doesn't bite in bed."

He gave her an evil look.

"I did." She smirked.

"I didn't need to know that." He sat on the makeshift bed.

She sat on the other end. "Better a werewolf than a marrier."

He snorted.

"I think you should seduce the werewolf," Serena said.

"His lover just died, you know."

"Was the lover your best friend?"

"No," Severus said. "I loathed him."

"Well, then," Serena said. "Comfort him while he's weak."

Severus smirked. "You're an evil woman."

She gave Severus a long look. "You're not going to seduce him, are you?"

"No."

She sighed. "You're just like your mother."

"Thank you."

"Those pesky ethics of yours are going to be your undoing, you know. You should rid yourself of them. Start tonight! Ply your werewolf with alcohol! Once he's drunk you can make sweet, tender, do-gooder love to him if that's what you really want..."

Severus laughed.

Lupin apparated into the room with a pizza box. He smiled at the bed. "Quite an improvement, Severus. Thank you." He sat next to Severus and opened the box. "Pizza?"

* * *

Severus led him out, through the room with the marble floor, down a stone path to a small graveyard with overgrown grass. One stone had the name _Emily Rosewood Snape_ on it. The grave next to it was empty.

Sirius had no grave. There was no place to leave flowers, unless he wanted to go to the Ministry. Remus decided he should find a place to set up a stone with Sirius' name. He'd have to talk to Albus about it.

"The sun will be setting soon," Severus said. "We should go back and drink that wine."

"Is your father here?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus said. "I refused to allow them to inter him here. He's buried at Azkaban."

Remus stared at him. Finally he said, "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Lupin, do try to avoid murdering my mum, or anyone else I care about."

"Don't you think you should call me Remus?"

"If you prefer." Something in his voice suggested to Remus that he was flattered.

They headed back to the house.

* * *

Severus realized he was alone in the bed--well, such as it was. He opened his eyes.

Lupin--Remus--was sitting staring into the fire with a glass of wine. "Did I wake you?"

Severus shrugged. "Are you...?"

Remus smiled a sad smile. "I was just thinking morbid thoughts about Sirius not having a grave. I'd really like somewhere other than the Ministry to leave flowers."

"I own that plot my father isn't using. You can have it if you like."

"That's very generous of you."

"I prefer to think of it as my final insult to my father. I've just offered his grave to my worst enemy."

Remus looked appalled, but all he said was, "Thank you."

"Is that all that was bothering you?"

Remus sighed. "Well, there is the matter of where I'm going to live when term starts."

"With me, of course."

"Severus, I can't. The parents..."

"To hell with the parents."

Remus gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, you know, there is this hovel I'm not using..."

Remus looked like he was going to object, then sighed. "I could probably use a project."

* * *

"Cornelius was horrified to learn that Dolores was mistreating the students," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Severus said in a tone that made Dumbledore's eyes sparkle in amusement.

"You should stay out of his way for a few weeks, just in case."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should have had myself killed rescuing Umbridge, despite the fact that she's wasting air that could be put to better use sustaining bread mold."

"That's not funny," Remus said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore teased.

"We're not fucking, if that's what you're asking," Severus said, his voice sharp.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't asking," he said. "I'm merely delighted to see the two of you getting along so well."

Severus crossed his arms and looked away.

"You can return to school at any time," Albus said.

"Thank you," Remus said.

Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left.

"Am I hurting you, Severus?" Remus asked.

Severus seemed to debate answering. "It's probably only fair to warn you that I don't promise to be mature and rational"--he sneered--"were you to decide that since we're 'just friends' we should be less intimate."

"I hope I would never hurt you like that," Remus said.

Severus' expression closed. Oh, dear.

* * *

Severus was off teaching. Remus sighed and let himself wallow in what could have been for a moment. He looked around the room, which was much cleaner than it had been this morning. There was a cobweb over by the stairs. "Scourgify!"

"That's where Severus' father broke his arm," Serena said.

Remus stared at her.

"You want to know, don't you? Don't be shy." She moved away, looked up the stairs. "His Uncle Silas fell down those stairs and broke his fool neck." She laughed. "Of course, then we had quite a time getting Severus out of his room."

She led him around the house. It must have been impressive once, but there was a leak in the roof and some water damage he'd have to fix at one end, and the entire house was filthy.

She showed him Severus' room, from when he was in school. The door had a lock on the outside. Remus decided to leave Severus' room untouched until he discussed it with him. Touching things in there felt wrong.

The house was in bad shape, but it was nowhere near as bad as Grimmauld Place, and he made some progress. The bedroom was particularly nasty, and after cleaning it he went and brought back the bed from Grimmauld Place, the one he'd shared with Sirius. It was sad to see the bed again, but it was oddly comforting, too, somehow. He started wearing some of Sirius' larger shirts as well.

Severus showed up at the full moon to bring him his wolfsbane. "I'm impressed."

"I've been meaning to ask you about your old room," Remus said. "I don't know what in there you want."

Severus made a face. "Why don't I deal with that later?"

"If you like," Remus said. "Can you come to dinner on weekends? I've missed you."

"Not every weekend," Severus said. "I have too much homework to grade."

"Whatever you can manage."

"All right."

* * *

Remus yawned and stretched as the dishes began to scrub themselves.

Something--a wand--jabbed into the small of his back. "How cozy," a cold voice said.

"What are you doing out of prison, Malfoy?"

There was an unpleasant laugh. "Furnishing my cell, of course. I told you I've always wanted a werewolf rug."

"Let me offer you some advice," Serena said.

"I don't need advice from Slytherin's mudblood whore," Malfoy said.

"Suit yourself," she said, and left.

"Do you know how to make a werewolf rug?" Malfoy asked.

"No. Do tell me. I may want a Malfoy pelt rug."

Malfoy sounded amused. "That's a fine bit of impudence from a monster like you."

Remus said nothing.

"You have balls. Is that how you convinced a descendant of Salazar Slytherin to put his cock in you?"

"We're not--"

"Don't insult me."

If he could get to his wand... This man helped kill Sirius. "Besides, how do you know it's not the other way around?"

He felt the wand flinch, and heard the intake of breath, followed by a breathy chuckle.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus. Thank Merlin.

Remus grabbed his wand and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Insulting my ancestry, Lucius?"

Malfoy wasn't as impeccably groomed as usual. In fact, he looked a bit like an escaped convict. Funny thing, that. He also looked like he'd cut his hair with a knife. "Hello, Severus. Glad to see me? I thought I'd drop by and have you defile me while I was out running errands."

Serena floated into the room and smirked. "What did you call me, you malevolent little camp follower?"

"You shouldn't have come," Severus said.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "I can see that. Does this monster know what it's like for two Dark Wizards to make love? Does he know how the Dark Arts change you? Does he really think he can satisfy you?"

"I've never performed an Unforgivable curse," Remus said, raising his wand. "Perhaps now would be a good time to start?"

"Dumbledore is on his way," Severus said.

"You should kill him," Serena said. "There's plenty of room in the cellar for his body. And it's not like he wouldn't have company."

"You're not helping," Severus said.

"Oh, I think she is," Remus said. "He helped kill Sirius."

"Taking up with Black's sloppy seconds?" Malfoy said.

"Shut up," Remus said. "Reducto!"

Malfoy slammed backwards into the wall. "He's barely cold, and here you are throwing yourself at a member of another of Britain's oldest wizarding families. Quite the slut, aren't you?"

Severus stepped forward and backhanded Malfoy. He clenched his hand into a fist. Malfoy gave Severus an odd, triumphant look, and Severus froze.

"Out of the way," Remus said. "Furnunculus!"

Malfoy sprouted boils.

Severus pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"Thank you, Severus, Remus," Dumbledore said from the doorway, "that will be all."

"I've never loved anyone but you, Severus," Malfoy said. "Just say the word and I'll kill or die for you."

Severus backed away, almost as if Malfoy had struck him in return.

"Consider the word said and die," Remus said. "You're about ten seconds from my tearing your throat out with my teeth as it is."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "That will be all."

* * *

Severus wouldn't look at Remus, and was instead staring at the doorjamb. Serena was standing next to Severus, whispering into his ear. She looked up at Remus and gave him an expectant look, then left.

"Severus?"

"He does love me," Severus said. "As best as he can." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door frame.

Remus stepped closer, and put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "You're nothing like your father," he said.

Severus turned and kissed him, a wild, hard kiss.

"Too soon," he said. Severus started to pull away, but Remus pulled Severus' head onto his shoulder and held him. "Nothing like your father."

"I won't let him hurt you," Severus said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Remus felt something inside him melt.

* * *

Severus wanted to murder Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to have to settle for being a character witness for Draco, who'd been found in Azkaban with a bottle of polyjuice, a knife, and his father's hair. How very like his father at that age the boy was. Lucius at sixteen would probably have crawled through broken glass for a scrap of paternal approval.

Bastard.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Severus turned and looked at him. "If I told the Wizengamot that young Mr. Malfoy must have been acting under the Imperatus, as he has the utmost respect for rules and the law, would you contradict me?"

Dumbledore stared at him. Finally, he said, "I defer to your knowledge of the boy, of course."

He probably couldn't change the course of Draco's life. But he definitely couldn't do anything for the boy if he was in prison.

Lucius had left his son in Azkaban. Severus thought Crucio until he died was about right. Too bad about all of those pesky witnesses in prison.

* * *

"How...?" Draco asked. He sat on Severus' sofa, and looked up at the painting.

"Dumbledore. He owes me for letting Potter into N.E.W.T. level Potions." He handed Draco a cup of pumpkin juice. "May I ask...?"

"He would have come back," Draco said.

If Lucius intended to come back, he wouldn't have cut off all of his hair. "That's not what I was going to ask."

Draco scowled at his pumpkin juice. "He would have come back."

"Polyjuice is a complicated potion. I'm impressed, but not surprised."

Draco melted under the approval, right on cue. "I stole it from my mother," he admitted.

Severus snorted. "Ah, the quick way to obtain polyjuice."

"She's cheating on my father," Draco said, staring at his pumpkin juice. "Apparently has been for some time. As soon as he went into prison..." He looked up at Severus. "With Pansy's mother! I had to go tell him."

"I'm sure he appreciates your loyalty." Even if he doesn't deserve it.

Draco looked like he was going to cry. "My mum is sleeping with my girlfriend's mother. It's so gross!"

Severus remembered the box of chocolate frogs. He pulled one out of a drawer and handed it to Draco. "Here's what you're going to tell the Wizengamot," he said.

* * *

Molly looked around. "It looks like you've made a lot of progress, Remus."

Remus smiled and handed Molly a cup of tea. "It wasn't as desperate as Grimmauld Place, but..."

"I've been worried about you, you know."

"I know."

Molly took a sip of tea and gave Remus a long look. "You seem happy. He must be good for you."

"Oh, we're not..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"I'm not offended," Remus said.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Molly said, "You should come to dinner sometime."

"Why don't you and Arthur come here?" He smiled. "I could even try to convince Severus to come."

"That would be lovely," Molly said, but she didn't sound convincing.

"You don't like him?"

"Oh, no, it's not..." Molly sighed. "It's just that I don't think he likes us. He doesn't seem to like anyone, really, except Albus and you."

"No one could have been kinder to me when Sirius... No one."

Molly patted his hand. "Bless."

* * *

Severus' hands were stained, especially around the fingernails. There was a bit of green near his right pinky, and the underside of the index and middle fingernails of his left hand were black. He was ripping off a piece of bread, when his hands stopped moving.

Remus looked up, and saw Severus giving him a look that could only be described as insolent. "I washed my hands," Severus said.

"Of course." He looked away... and realized Molly and Arthur were watching him. Remus blushed.

Severus gave both Molly and Arthur evil looks, and they both developed a sudden interest in their plates.

"Severus," Remus said.

Severus gave him another of the impudent stares.

"How did the hearing go, Severus?" Arthur asked.

Severus glared at his bread and started tearing it into tiny bits. It was fascinating, in a frightening sort of way. Long, clever fingers utterly destroying a hapless bit of baking in a fit of deep hostility.

"Severus?" Remus said.

Tear. Rend. "What?"

"You're... killing your bread."

Severus scowled and put his bread down. "Young Mr. Malfoy was acquitted," Severus said.

"And that upsets you?"

Severus looked at him for a moment, looked at Molly and Arthur, then returned his attention to the savaged lump of bread. "The case itself upsets me."

"Whatever possessed the boy to do such a thing?" Molly said. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't for a moment believe it was _Imperatus_."

"I'm a bit more curious as to what would possess his father to leave him in Azkaban and go wander the countryside," Severus said.

"Oh, well," Arthur said, "he's evil. Don't expect anything better from that one."

"It's hard," Remus said. "Being responsible for them most of the year and then..."

Severus' eyes met his, deep and dark and fierce. Remus realized he'd hit a bit too close to the truth, perhaps, in front of Arthur and Molly.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Arthur said.

Remus blushed again.

"Don't embarrass him," Severus said.

"It's all right," Remus said. "I'm sure I'm..." He breathed out a tiny laugh. "I don't know what's got into me."

Severus gave him another impertinent look, and his soup spoon lingered in his mouth a bit longer than necessary.

Oh, sweet Merlin! Severus was doing this to him on purpose. The looks weren't insolent, they were brazen.

He looked around the table. Did everyone here know what was going on but him?

* * *

"What were you doing?" Remus asked.

"You started it," Severus said.

Remus just stared at him. "You... with Molly and Arthur here!"

"I was subtle."

"You were bloody obvious!"

"No, you were bloody obvious. I was subtle."

Remus sank into a chair, defeated. "I think I need a drink," he said.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. "Here, eat this. I'll get the wine."

* * *

Sirius Black's bed. Now there was a place Severus never expected to be. Well, he supposed it was Remus' bed now.

Remus held the empty wine bottle over his glass and pouted. Adorable. "Some men would take this opportunity to seduce me, you know."

They caught and held each other's eye. Knowing he shouldn't, he leaned over and kissed Remus. Remus tasted like wine and chocolate, and kissed him back with abandon.

Severus pulled away. Too tempting in his current state.

"It wouldn't hurt anything to just kiss, would it?" Remus asked.

Severus reached out and touched Remus' cheek. "Dangerous," he said.

"I thought you said we were adults with self-control."

"We were both sober when I said that."

"I trust you," Remus said. He sounded sincere.

Severus hated to argue the point, he really did. "I don't," he said, pulling his hand back.

Remus smiled. "I'm flattered, but I think you're overestimating my charms. I'm very resistable."

Severus sighed. "Suffice to say that experience shows my ability to resist is impaired by alcohol." He looked at Remus for a moment and imagined him naked, sweaty, and moaning under him. "I would really like to yield to temptation right now."

"What would you do to me?"

"It depends. What would ruin you for anyone else?"

Remus smiled, his eyes gentle and soft. "I think you already have."

Bullseye. Right through the heart.

Remus picked up Severus' hand and kissed the fingers. "What is this?" he said, looking at Severus' stained fingernails.

"Thestral blood." Severus kissed him again, pushing him back onto the bed. He pushed Remus' shirt up and licked a nipple. Remus gasped, and Severus smirked and kissed a trail across Remus' chest. "I believe you said something about being resistable?" He snorted. "Liar."

Remus just stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm trying to will myself into stopping you somehow."

Severus snorted again and finished removing Remus' shirt. "We'll just have to hope my self-control is up to the task."

"Or we could just make love," Remus said.

"I want you sober for that," Severus said.

Remus made a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper.

Severus was dizzy from all the blood rushing to his cock. He put his head down on Remus' chest, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I promise to moan," Remus said, apparently determined to be unhelpful.

Well, then. Two could be unhelpful. "How do you feel about being tied up?"

"In bed?"

"No, when taken captive by pirates."

"Well, I feel it's a vital part of the pirate captive experience, don't you?"

Severus snorted.

"Honestly, I've never seen the appeal, but I suppose I'd be willing to try it once. I don't suppose you've any rope?"

Severus straddled Remus' hips, held his hands above his head, and kissed him again.

Remus thrust up against him. "Stop teasing me and get on with it."

Severus sat up. "I need a shower."

"Don't you dare!"

Severus gave him a long look. "Maybe we should share a shower."

Remus sighed. "That's the best I'm going to get out of you tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He stood and walked into the bathroom. Remus followed. They undressed, and Severus climbed into the shower and adjusted the water.

Remus was bloody enormous. Enough so that he really hoped that Remus loved to bottom, but judging by the way Remus was eyeing his arse...

He beckoned to Remus, who came into the shower and kissed him, and then pushed him against the wall.

Severus pushed back.

"We're both, um..." Remus said.

"Apparently," Severus said. "But since I'll never be able to manage that monstrous thing of yours, it's academic."

Remus laughed. "We'll manage."

Severus considered this, then pushed Remus into the wall, much to Remus' amusement.

"Are we going to watch each other?"

"I was hoping you would help," Severus said.

Remus didn't say anything, but his breathing quickened and he nodded.

Severus turned and backed up against Remus, and grabbed Remus' hands, placing one on his chest and the other on his cock. He tilted his head and pulled his hair off his neck. "Kiss me here," he said.

"You've given this some thought," Remus murmured between kisses.

Severus put his hand over Remus' and guided it. "Like this."

"Severus," Remus breathed. "You're so..."

Severus arched his back and writhed against Remus. Remus gasped and stroked and kissed.

So lush, so sweet, so very good. He was close, and he leaned against Remus and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. Yes. And then he was coming, and Remus was murmuring something that sounded encouraging but he had no idea what it was because fuck it was good.

"Merlin," Remus said.

Severus wriggled around in his arms and kissed him. "Where do you want me?"

"I can't think. Anywhere, just do it now," Remus said.

Severus kissed him again, and slid his hand down to grasp Remus' cock and stroke, setting an urgent pace. "Like this?"

Remus pulled him into a kiss, twining his fingers in Severus' hair and moaning.

Severus decided to take that as a yes.

There was a power in this, a sense that it was in his control whether or not Remus would come. It was simple enough, but there it was, that faint hum of magic looking for shape and form, an energy to be worked into a subtle perfection of build and rhythm, a spell of pleasure. And then Remus was coming, hands and kisses slowing and gentling.

Remus opened his eyes. He looked like he was going to say something for a moment, but then he just kissed Severus again.

* * *

Remus sat up in bed, hugging his knees and worrying about what happened earlier--whether it was a good idea, whether it was too soon... It was his fault entirely, of course.

It was silly of him to worry about it now. This... whatever... with Severus had a sort of inevitability to it. He'd kissed the man naked, he'd slept in his bed, he'd threatened to kill for him, and yet he scrupled to give him a little pleasure, and receive a little in return? Well, more than a little; Severus was incandescent.

It wasn't a big deal. Except that it was. They could both easily be burned.

Either way, there was still a naked man sleeping in his bed with a dark mark on his arm and thestral blood under his nails.

Severus stirred and opened his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you...?" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault."

Severus looked away and sat up. "There's something I need to be doing at Hogwarts."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes." He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"What could you possibly be doing in the middle of the night at Hogwarts?" Remus said, slipping out of bed and padding into the bathroom.

"Giving you your space," Severus said.

"Merlin's beard, Severus, what did I say?"

Severus looked at him for a moment, and then he looked away and said, "You're not looking at me like a lover."

Bloody hell! "Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"I don't need your pity," Severus said.

"It's not pity," Remus said, and kissed him. And it wasn't. Remus supposed it might be fate. He took Severus by the hand and led him back to the bed. He pulled Severus into his arms and kissed him again.

"I love you," Severus muttered into his shoulder.

"I know," Remus said, which earned him a glare. He smiled a small, apologetic smile, and said, "We've been everything else to each other, haven't we? I suppose it makes an odd kind of sense."

"I'm not sure I want to be something that makes sense," Severus said.

No, he wouldn't, would he? "I'm afraid we could destroy each other," Remus said.

"Yes," Severus said. "I've sensed that, too." He looked at his hand, spread on Remus' chest, then looked up at Remus, his eyes fierce. Remus touched his cheek, and Severus settled down to go back to sleep. He fell asleep with his head on Remus' shoulder, his breath on Remus' neck. There was something reassuring in his breath and his weight, something that eased away any remaining doubt.

* * *

Remus woke up with Severus watching him. "Will you let me perform a protection spell?"

"It's not... some kind of...?"

"It's been modified," Severus said. "Thestral blood."

"I trust you," Remus said.

Severus went into the bathroom, and returned with a quill, a vial of potion, and his wand. He began writing runes on Remus' skin with it, which was sensuous in a slightly ticklish sort of way, especially with Severus' absorbed expression and the sound of his voice murmuring the spell.

Remus glanced down at his arm, where Severus was writing "hide this man the one I love from all enemies" on his skin in runes.

Love. Yes. It was love, not thestral blood, that was keeping this spell from being a Dark Magic.

"Roll over," Severus said. Remus did, and Severus wrote more runes on his back, his buttocks, his legs...

"Occultare," Severus said, touching him with his wand, and Remus watched the writing disappear into his skin.

He touched his arm, then looked at Severus over a shoulder. "Should I not ask about the original version of that spell?"

"Probably not," Severus said. "It's very old," he added, placing the quill on the nightstand and closing the vial.

"It was rather erotic," Remus said.

Severus froze for a moment, then placed the vial on the nightstand and began to kiss a trail down Remus' back.

Severus wanted to fuck him. He could feel it. He wriggled, and Severus grabbed his hips, then slid his hands over him. "There might be something in the kitchen we could use," he said. There was lube in a drawer next to the bed, but it belonged to Sirius. It just wouldn't be right to use it with anyone else.

"I'll go look," Severus said. "After all, it's not like I could fit that massive log of yours in my mouth without a shrinking charm."

Remus laughed. "It's not that big!"

Severus snorted.

"And we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know. It's perfectly all right if you don't want to be on the bottom."

"I know." Severus lay down next to him. "On the one hand," he said, "I tried it once and didn't like it. On the other hand, I'm not sure I want that bastard Malfoy to be the only one I've let do that to me."

"Did he hurt you?" Remus reached up and brushed Severus' hair out of his face.

Severus made a face. "It doesn't matter. I was young and stupid then."

"It matters," Remus said. Severus rolled his eyes, so Remus grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. "Besides, if your other lovers didn't mind, why should I?"

Severus sighed. Remus wasn't sure if the sigh meant his other lovers did mind, or if it meant that there weren't any other lovers. Then Severus said, "Bellatrix offered, but I was never that stupid."

Remus lifted Severus' wrist and kissed it. "If you decide you want to try it, there's always that shrinking charm you mentioned," he said.

Severus snorted. "You underestimate Slytherin ambition." And then he pounced.

Remus found himself flat on his back with Severus holding him down, kissing him, sliding down, kissing a trail down his body... "Severus..."

There was a knock at the door.

"That has to be Albus," Remus said. "No one else knows we're here."

Severus rolled his eyes and gave the general vicinity of the door two fingers.

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion," Dumbledore said.

Severus scowled at Dumbledore, then at Tonks and Shacklebolt as well, just for good measure.

Remus came out of the bedroom in a robe. Tonks waved at him. "Wotcher, Remus!" Remus smiled and waved back on his way downstairs.

"Faunus Parkinson was murdered," Dumbledore said. "For some reason, Draco seems to be taking the news poorly. We thought you might know why."

"Does Narcissa have an alibi?" Severus asked.

"She was visiting her husband in prison," Shacklebolt said.

"I seriously doubt it. You should confirm that he's still there," Severus said.

"Who do you think visited Malfoy in prison, then?" Tonks asked.

"It could be Bellatrix, I suppose. If it were, she wouldn't linger. If, on the other hand, it was Crabbe or Goyle, well, they're both morons and would do anything for him, including taking his place in prison." He turned to Remus. "I don't want you here, just in case."

"If you think he's coming here, we should get reinforcements and trap him."

"That spell I did is supposed to hide you," Severus said. "It won't work if you walk right up to his face and taunt him."

"I understand," Remus said.

"You don't understand at all! He won't come alone; he'll bring reinforcements. He doesn't like to lose."

"How many do you think we could get here on short notice?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"If you die, I'll resurrect you and kill you!" Severus said.

Remus stopped short at that. "Can you really do that?"

"It was an empty threat," Severus said. "You wouldn't come back as you." He shuddered. "And you don't want to know what's entailed in the spell."

"No," Remus said, "I probably don't."

"How badly did Draco take the news?" Severus asked.

"We're replacing the windows in the Great Hall."

Severus sighed. "I'd best be going, then." He looked over at Remus. "A word first?"

Remus nodded, and they stepped into the kitchen.

"Unforgivable curses," Severus said. "You mentioned them last time you saw Lucius. In case you're tempted..."

"That's not..."

"In order to do a Crucio, you need to enjoy inflicting pain. In order to do the Avada Kedavra, you have to want someone to die, and you have to want it without guilt. If you don't think you can manage that, don't--there's nothing worse than a botched Unforgivable. And for the love of Merlin, don't get caught. I have better things to do with my term than planning your rescue from Azkaban."

"What would be involved in a resurrection?" Remus asked.

"You're thinking of Black, aren't you?" Severus sighed. "Well, I would need the blood of his enemy--probably the easiest way to get that would be to open one of my own veins. And since there's no body I would probably have to dig up his father or some other close relative for spare parts. Regulus, perhaps; it would be touching if he were finally good for something."

"I see," Remus said.

"Of course, since his soul isn't available, he would come back a zombie, unless he ended up possessed..."

"I was just curious, Severus, really. I've heard enough."

"I'm just letting you know the trouble you'd put me to if you let yourself get killed," Severus said. "I imagine I'd have a terrible time getting blood from Lucius or Bella for you."

"I love you, too," Remus said.

"Irritating man," Severus said, and kissed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tonks extend a hand towards Shacklebolt, and Shacklebolt handing her money. He pretended not to notice.

"I'll be careful," Remus said.

"You'd better," Severus said. "Remember what I said about causing the death of someone I care about." He gave Remus a long look. "Umbridge's blood. Yes, I think she would be the best choice."

"Believe me," Remus said, "I am strongly motivated to survive."

* * *

"Can you get me transferred to Durmstrang?" Draco asked.

"That sounds more like a question for your mother," Severus said.

"Everyone saw me break all those windows, and Potter keeps taunting me about my dad being in prison."

"Tell him he's the lucky one," Severus said. "Dead parents can never disappoint."

"Ouch," Draco said, amused, but his amusement didn't last. "He wasn't coming back, was he?"

He meant Lucius. Draco's emotional state was such that Severus couldn't avoid Legilimancy. The lights flickered a little, but Draco already knew the answer, so he might as well say it. "No."

The glass of pumpkin juice on the table exploded. Severus examined Draco's face and hands for cuts from the exploding glass. "Have you considered professional Quidditch?" Severus asked.

* * *

"I can stay if you want," Tonks said.

"Kingsley says he's still in his cell," Remus said.

"That's not what I meant. You all right, there, mate?"

Remus smiled. "I'm fine."

"You're with Snape now, are you, Remus?" She grinned. "I knew it. Is he good to you?"

"Very."

As long as you're happy, he's my new favorite person," Tonks said.

Perhaps Tonks would be a better candidate for dinner. "I tried having Molly and Arthur over."

"Heard about that," Tonks said, and chuckled. "Molly said you could cut the sexual tension with a knife, and he was a bit overprotective as well. She didn't think you realized, but apparently the penny finally dropped."

Remus suspected his grin had a rueful edge to it. "Can't put anything past Molly, can I?"

Tonks snickered. "Are you joking? She raised the twins."

Serena appeared. "Bellatrix is on her way in. I'll go get Severus."

Tonks looked into the mirror and turned into a reasonable facsimile of Serena. She grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him into a dark corner.

Bellatrix walked in through the door to the hall with the marble floor.

Remus wondered if he could want her dead without guilt. Yes. No guilt whatsoever. Then he wondered if Tonks would turn him in.

Tonks liked him. He didn't want her to stop liking him. Nor did he want to put her in a position of having to decide whether or not to turn him in.

No Unforgivables. Which wasn't the same thing as no hexes.

"I know you're in here, half-breed." She laughed. "I heard quite the rumor from my brother-in-law! He says that you and the Potions Master..."

Remus stepped away from Tonks. "He says he turned you down."

"Yes, well, my dear brother-in-law, we were teasing him about his taste many years ago--Severus being such a scrawny little thing, really--and he told us that Severus was the best shag ever. Is that true?"

Oh, dilemma. To taunt or not to taunt? It seemed a bit like kissing and telling, so Remus settled for saying, "You'll never know."

"He'll bed you and not me?" Bellatrix said. "Too bad. Lucius made him sound so appealing." She laughed again. "The whole table of us, all wanting a piece of that skinny arse!"

"Severus can do better than you or Lucius," Remus said.

"Are you calling yourself my better, wolf?"

"I certainly treat him better than either of you would."

Bellatrix gave him a long look. "Yes," she said. "I'm sure you do. How do you know you're not just his revenge on my late cousin?"

Remus started to reconsider Unforgivables in front of Tonks. "I know."

"Because I wouldn't put it past him. Toxic little thing. I've never seen such a thirst for cursing."

"I'd like to see him indulge that taste on you right now," Remus said.

"My, my," Bellatrix said. "Not very noble."

"As Malfoy likes to point out, I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," Bellatrix said. "You're a poor cursed thing. I'm a monster." She raised her wand at him. "Cru-"

"Reducto," Tonks said.

Bellatrix bounced off a bookshelf with a sickening crunch.

"Accio Wand," Remus said.

Bellatrix made a grab for the wand as it jerked out of her hand.

"Wotcher, Aunt Bella."

"You're no ghost," Bellatrix said.

Tonks' hair shortened and turned a bright bubblegum pink. "I'm the filthy little half-blood bitch." Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, it's been so long since we had a chat. I did get your pet name for me right, didn't I, love?"

Bellatrix snarled.

"Oh, this is from mum. She wanted to thank you for Sirius." Tonks raised her wand. "Reducto."

Bellatrix hit the bookshelf again. This time, instead of a crunch there was the terrible sound of bone grinding bone.

"Tonks," Remus said, shocked.

"Incarcerous," Severus said, appearing at the door. Ropes shot out of his wand, attacking Bellatrix.

"I heard you had a bit of a rope kink," Bellatrix said.

"Silencio." He looked at Remus. "Did she hurt you?"

Remus shook his head.

"Lucky for you, Bella. Although I should probably give you a bit of Crucio just on general principle." He made a disapproving sound. "Unforgivable curses on students? As an educator, I simply must protest." He kicked her in the face.

"Severus!" Remus said.

"What?" Severus said. "I'm surprised you're not over here kicking her yourself. She used the Crucio on Longbottom and killed Black. Didn't you threaten to tear out Malfoy's throat with your teeth?"

"Malfoy wasn't bound and helpless on the floor at the time."

Severus shrugged. "I could untie her first."

Remus honestly didn't know what to say to that.

Severus reached over and took Bellatrix's wand from Remus' hand. He stepped on it and snapped it in half under his foot, then tossed the pieces into the fire. He gave Bellatrix a thoughtful look.

"We should probably contact Dumbledore," Remus said.

Severus looked at Tonks, whose fingers kept twitching around her wand. "That sounds like a task for Tonks to me. Besides, didn't you just say you wanted to see me indulge my taste for cursing?"

Remus looked over at Tonks. "I take it back."

Severus gave Remus a long look and sighed. "Diffendo," he said, and a cut appeared on Bellatrix's face. "Looks like you're getting off easily this time."

Tonks looked at Severus. "You know, I'm not paying to much attention to what condition my Aunt is in right now," she said before sauntering into the kitchen and lighting a fire--"Incendio!"

Severus stepped closer. "This is your chance, if you really want to use an Unforgiveable," Severus said. "You can blame it on me."

"And lose you the Order of Merlin you're bound to get?" Remus said. He sighed. "Besides, Tonks would never forgive us."

Serverus looked into the kitchen. "You have been paying attention, haven't you, Remus?"

Remus looked at Severus. "I don't think I could live with myself."

Severus' face softened for a moment. Then he looked at Bellatrix and went cold again.

"All right," Tonks said. "We're getting together a removal group for her."

"Finite Silencio," Severus said. "What are you doing here, Bella? Jealous?"

"I thought it would be fun to come torment your werewolf. Really, Severus, you turn me down and now this?"

"I do have some taste, Lucius notwithstanding."

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. Remus had to give her credit; bloody nose, bruised face, and probably broken ribs as well, and yet an insult to Lucius could still make her laugh. She was certainly a Black. "You know, after Lucius gave his little kiss and tell talk, even Rodolphus wanted to give you a tumble, and he's not even queer!"

"Revolting," Severus said, which only made Bellatrix laugh harder.

"I think I preferred her under Silencio," Remus said.

"She'll need to have her memory modified and be Confunded before she's sent to Azkaban," Severus said.

"What?" Tonks said.

"She could escape again." Severus looked at Remus, then looked back at Tonks.

"Yeah," Tonks said. "Well, you'd best hurry then."

* * *

"We got here as soon as we could," Moody said. Moody and Shacklebolt stood over a rather blank-looking Bellatrix.

This was probably his last chance to kill Bellatrix. Well, that was just as well, anyway. There were some experiences it was probably better to not have.

He couldn't watch them take her away.

"Plenty of room in the cellar," Serena said.

"You're not helping," Remus said.

And then they were gone.

"I can see I'll need to do a Fidelius on the house," Severus said.

"I want to have people to dinner."

"We'll have anyone you want to dinner, but obviously the house isn't safe as it is."

"You took a peek into her head before you Obliviated her?" Tonks asked.

Severus nodded.

"See anything interesting?" Remus said.

"Enough to worry that it might occur to someone to use you against me."

"What?"

Severus gave him a dark look. "Surely you of all people realize by now that life isn't safe."

Yes, he supposed he did, which didn't stop him from wanting to grab Severus, keep him prisoner inside the house, anything to keep him out of harm's way. "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you."

Oh, Merlin, wrong thing to say, those eyes, Severus knew what he was thinking, Severus was a skilled Legilimens...

"Don't you dare," Severus said. "Don't even think it."

He took a step backwards.

"You wouldn't. Remember what I told you about staying on my good side. I would scold you severely in the afterlife."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Never let me live it down, I imagine."

"Never."

"I would write 'big girl's blouse' on your headstone," Tonks said.

Severus gave Tonks a long look. "I approve of this woman. We should have her to dinner."

Tonks grinned at him. "I'm honored."

Severus turned to Remus. "Will you spend the night at Hogwarts? I've had a ghastly day."

* * *

"Hello, Mum," Severus said, locking and warding the door to his rooms behind him.

"Hello, darling," the painting said. "Would it be too forward to ask when you're planning on making honest men of each other?"

Remus laughed.

"Marry?" Severus said. "Serena would be scandalized."

"Yes, well," the painting said. "Sometimes it's a good thing to shock the relatives."

"Marriage is legalized prostitution."

"Spoken like a Snape," the painting said.

Severus snorted and headed towards the bedroom. "Goodnight, Mother," he said.

"Goodnight," Remus said.

"Goodnight, dears."

Severus closed the door and started undressing.

"You're not too tired to make love, are you?" Remus said.

Severus stopped and gave him a long look. "I thought I was, but I'm suddenly feeling much more awake."

Remus laughed softly and kissed him. "Good, because I want you inside me tonight."

Severus was suddenly overcome, desperate, and Remus moaned and kissed him back, fierce, his lips hot and soft and wet. They fumbled with each other's clothes, frantic, discarding them in a heap on the floor. Severus couldn't get enough of Remus' bare skin, his hands stroking, exploring. He made an annoyed noise when Remus pulled away.

Remus lay back on the bed, knees raised and apart, and beckoned. Severus removed the lube from the nightstand drawer and kissed Remus' knee, then slicked his fingers, and...

"It's all right," Remus said. "Go ahead." He pulled Severus closer by his shoulders.

Severus had wanted this for so long it almost didn't feel real. He lifted Remus' legs, and then he was there, inside. It was real, and Remus said, "Oh, that's lovely," and touched his face, his fingers so gentle, his eyes soft. And then they started to move together, Remus putting his hands on him--in his hair, on his face, his shoulders--and murmuring encouraging things. Moaning. Arching up against him.

It had never been like this before. Ever. He didn't want it to end, but oh sweet merciful fuck... Perfect.

Severus lay next to Remus, and they held each other, sweaty and tangled. Remus was petting him, murmuring things. And then they slept.

* * *

"There is an error in the potion recipe I just wrote on the board. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Severus looked around the room. Granger raised her hand, of course. Finally Draco raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Billywig stings," he said. "There's too many of them."

"Correct. Can you tell me what this potion does?" Granger raised her hand again, but he hadn't asked her, so he ignored her.

"Judging by the Jobberknoll feathers, some kind of truth serum."

"Judging by the Jobberknoll feathers, it could also be a memory potion, couldn't it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not with those Billywig stings," Draco said. "Especially that many. You'd be stoned off your arse!"

"Ten points to Slytherin," Severus said. He corrected the recipe on the board with a wave of his wand. "Follow the instructions. No talking."

He tried to watch the students from his desk, but he was distracted. He kept finding himself staring at the desk, remembering the soft look in Remus' eyes as he fucked him. Oh, Merlin. All standards of beauty should now be thrown out and replaced with the image of Remus Lupin. Henceforth scars should be considered the very pinnacle of attractiveness. He further hereby declared shabby clothing sexually desirable.

No, it wasn't the ratty robes or the scars, it was the sensual way his lips parted and the soft heat in his eyes when he was aroused. Severus wanted to forget class entirely and make Remus come and come, to ruin him for anyone else...

This was not an appropriate line of thought for lessons.

He looked around, and the students were all intent on the assignment. Even Longbottom appeared to be getting it right. For a moment he considered complimenting Longbottom, but no, he'd just confuse the boy, and further might as well write "just laid" on his forehead.

Oh, for Merlin's sake. He was in a good mood! He hoped no one noticed.

Maybe if he stared at his desk and thought filthy thoughts about Remus people might think he was brooding.

* * *

Remus was reading in bed, naked. He looked up and smiled. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"I was very distracted as well," Severus said.

"What were you thinking?"

"Appallingly besotted thoughts," Severus said.

"I love you, too," Remus said. "Tell me."

Severus leaned closer, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I was thinking about your eyes." He pulled Remus closer and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door. "Get rid of them," Remus said with a mischievous smile.

Severus shut the bedroom door on the way, and opened the door to his quarters. Minerva McGonagall was standing in the hall with Draco and the Potter whelp, and it appeared they'd gotten into a muggle-style fistfight--Draco had a bloody nose, and Potter had a fat lip. Both of them appeared to be developing black eyes and other bruises.

"Now is really an appalling time, Professor McGonagall. If you could just..."

"This will only take a minute," she said, shoving the boys into his rooms before her. "Did you or did you not instruct Mr. Malfoy to tell Mr. Potter that he was fortunate his parents were dead?"

"Mr. Malfoy complained to me that Mr. Potter was taunting him about his father being in prison. I suggested that pointing out that dead parents cannot disappoint might be an appropriate retort." He stepped forward and examined Draco's face. "It appears that Mr. Potter has broken Mr. Malfoy's nose."

"I'd break Mr. Malfoy's nose myself if I were Potter," Minerva said. "Whatever were you thinking?"

Severus gave her his best withering look. "Oh, am I supposed to offer to take this outside now?" Minerva gave a disgusted-sounding snort, and Severus tilted Draco's chin upward and examined his nose closer. Draco winced. "If you're finished with Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to send him to the hospital wing."

"You're not taking this seriously!" Minerva said.

"On the contrary, there is a wounded child bleeding on my carpet. If anyone is not taking this seriously, it is you. I've confirmed his story, may he go now?"

Minerva sighed. "Very well. But you will serve detention with me, Mr. Malfoy. Details to be arranged later."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. "Thank you, sir," he added to Severus.

"We'll talk later," Severus said, and opened the door for him. Draco left, and Severus shut the door behind him. "You've heard the gossip," Severus said to Minerva.

"I have," she confirmed.

"And you're not to repeat it to Mr. Potter."

She sighed again. "What were you thinking? If Mr. Malfoy is really as distraught as..."

"I certainly didn't think Mr. Potter would physically assault him!"

"Because I'm sure you'd never hit anyone who said something like that to you," Potter said. Minerva glared at him, and the whelp added, "Sir," but he sounded sarcastic.

"Do you think at all before opening that enormous mouth of yours?" Severus said. "You studied Occlumency with me, for Merlin's sake!" Potter blinked, and Minerva looked surprised as well. Severus sighed and shook his head. "Hopeless."

"You're a crap Occlumency teacher, sir," Potter said.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!" Minerva said, and the painting of his mother said, "Don't speak to my son that way!"

Potter did a double-take and stared at the painting.

"I believe I mentioned that this is a bad time," Severus said, and opened the door. "If you could remove this aggressive, ill-mannered brat from my rooms I would be most..."

"We're not finished yet," Minerva said.

Severus slammed the door shut. There was a long silence while he and Minerva glared at each other, and Potter stared at the painting of Severus' mum.

The bedroom door opened, and Remus came out in a bathrobe. "Are they...?" He stopped and stared at Potter.

Potter stared back. Then he pulled out his wand. "Riddikulus!"

"Harry..."

"Finite incantatem!"

"Harry, I haven't been hexed," Remus said.

"Finite incantatem!"

"Although I really wish you'd heard it from me before..."

"Dreadful idea," Severus said.

Potter looked back and forth from Remus to Severus. "So the two of you are...?"

"Lovers," Remus said.

"I'm brewing love potion antidotes and I want you to drink them," Harry said.

"You do that," Severus said. He looked over at Minerva. "Can you do something about this?"

"I think you're on your own, Severus," Minerva said. She headed towards the door.

"Fine," Severus said. "We'll Obliviate the brat and have done with it."

Minerva stopped in her tracks.

"You'll do no such thing," Remus said. "Harry," he said, reaching for Potter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! You're cheating on Sirius!"

"Sirius is dead, Harry," Remus said.

"Is this why you weren't at Grimmauld Place this summer? Because of him? Are you really so desperate for money that..."

Severus was pointing his wand at Potter's throat in an instant. "Don't speak to him that way."

Potter raised his hands, eyes wide, and started to back away. Severus bared his teeth at him and he froze.

Remus charged across the room, trying to stand between Severus and Potter. "Severus, no!"

Minerva pulled out her wand and pointed it at Severus.

"Severus," Remus said, "I would be very upset if you harmed Harry."

Severus took a step back and lowered his wand slightly. "Don't speak to him that way. I won't have it."

"I think it's time we left, Mr. Potter," Minerva said.

"Wait," Remus said. "We shouldn't leave this like..." He took a long, shaky breath.

"Telling him would have been an extremely poor idea," Severus said.

"You're right," Remus said.

"You know," Severus said, "this whole appalling incident is almost worth it for me to hear you say that."

Remus laughed. He looked at Potter and Minerva and laughed harder. He started to sound hysterical, so Severus gave Potter his best glare, and held him.

Remus stopped laughing and sighed. "I considered suicide, Harry. Is that loyal enough for you?" he said into Severus' shoulder.

"You're not to speak of such things," Severus said.

"You're taking advantage of him while he's depressed," Potter said.

"Yes," Severus said. "Yes, that's it exactly. Far too clever for me, aren't you, Potter?"

"Please, just stop," Remus said. "Both of you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to Obliviate him?"

"I'm sure," Remus said.

"You never let me have any fun."

Remus snorted and sat in the chair.

Potter came over, looking shy. "I'll figure out what he did to you," he told Remus. "I'll figure it out and make it right."

"He was very kind to me when I'd lost everything," Remus said. "That's all, Harry."

"Be discreet, Mr. Potter," Severus said. "You can discuss it with the Headmaster if you like, he knows, but no idle gossip."

"I wouldn't ruin Professor Lupin's reputation like that," Potter said.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "I think we should go to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Professor."

"And there will be no taunting Mr. Malfoy while we're there, should he still be there."

Potter sighed. He looked back at Remus, and his lower lip quivered. Then he followed her out the door.

"Well," Severus said, "that was absolutely dreadful."

"Would you think any less of me if I cried?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus said. "I would merely become homicidal." He sighed. "Horrid child."

"He's just upset," Remus said. He sighed. "Take me to bed and comfort me?"

Severus extended his hand. Remus took it, and they went into the bedroom. They undressed and lay down on the bed together.

"You know," Remus said, "in a different world, maybe I could come back and teach again."

"I'd like that," Severus said.

"Maybe I could even be Head of Gryffindor House someday."

Severus considered not saying it, but, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You seem to be an excellent teacher, but..." He stopped. That was enough.

"Thank you, and but?"

"I don't think students are sorted into Houses based on what they are. I think they're sorted based on what they need. Gryffindors need a firmer hand than yours, in my opinion."

"Interesting," Remus said. "You may have a point. And Slytherins?"

"Slytherins are particularly tricky," he said. "There's the thirst for external validation, and the need for discipline. It's a fine line between favoritism and strictness; if you're too soft, they lose all respect for you. They have to test the limits." He considered stopping there, but added, "And some of them need very badly to be someone's favorite."

"You're very perceptive," Remus said. "I'm surprised that you don't like people more."

"That's odd," Severus said. "I've often wondered why you like people as much as you do, being as perceptive as you are."

Remus laughed. "I think we see different things, perhaps."

"Perhaps."

Remus curled up closer and sighed. "I'd ask you to promise to never leave me, but Sirius promised, and look how much good that did us."

"If we both survive," Severus said, "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"That's very romantic," Remus said.

"I haven't even said any of the horribly besotted things I was thinking this afternoon about abolishing all standards of beauty in favor of comparing things to your eyes," Severus said.

Remus blushed. "Severus!"

"I know. Ghastly. Maudlin. I spent one of my classes practically composing sonnets to your fingers." He shook his head. "You see what you've reduced me to? This is all your fault!"

Severus' back hit the bed as Remus shoved him flat onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Remus kissed him, fierce and possessive. Then Remus paused for a moment to look into his eyes, and Severus knew he was being claimed.

So be it. Severus usually avoided sexual situations that involved him lying back brooding about whether his partner found him attractive or not, but Remus kissing his way down his body was different, somehow. Remus took him into his mouth, with a soft moan deep in his throat, and Severus realized there was no need to brood.

Remus paused, looked up. "Lube?" he asked.

Remus could have reached into the drawer and found it himself, but Severus understood he wanted explicit consent. There was power in being wanted, power to give or withhold. Severus chose generosity. He reached into the drawer, retrieved the lube, and handed it to Remus. Remus looked like Christmas morning; he was adorably thrilled.

Oh. Remus was good at this, licking and sucking and long, lovely fingers slipping inside, coaxing him open, so serene and capable, slow and inexorable and so very good. Remus lifted his legs, and then he was inside, and Severus realized he'd had no idea, none, this was nothing like...

"Severus?" Remus said. Remus was looking down at Severus' hand, which had tightened his grip on Remus' arm. "Are you... I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Severus said.

Remus gave him a long look, then started to move, slowly, gently, his breath harsh. There was no pain, just lush velvety pleasure. So very good, with Remus trembling with need and the effort of holding back, trying not to hurt him.

Severus knew he should say something encouraging. "If you don't get on with it I'm taking charge."

Remus stared at him for a moment in disbelief, and then... Oh, yes, now that was more like it, fierce and tender and oh... suspended in sweetness, and then, gently, falling over the edge.

Remus flopped down next to him and put his head on Severus' shoulder. "That was..." Remus said.

Severus kissed Remus on the nose.

Remus curled up closer and pressed his face into Severus' neck. "I don't know if I can look Harry in the eye again."

"I don't see why," Severus said. "He's the one who's wrong."

Remus sighed, but Severus felt him relax.

* * *

Remus looked from Harry to Minerva and sighed. He glared at Dobby, who didn't deserve it, as he was just following instructions from Minerva, and sat on Minerva's sofa.

"Mr. Potter felt he owed you an apology," Minerva said. "I'll just step outside now. Take your time. Dobby?" She left, and Dobby followed her.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said.

As predicted, Remus couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eye.

Harry sat next to him. "I don't hate you. I don't think you're... whatever."

"Don't think I'm what? Betraying Sirius' memory, or a whore?"

"I never called you a...!" Harry said, indignant.

"How was I supposed to take the suggestion that I was only with Severus because I was desperate for money?"

"Oh, God," Harry said. "No! I was going to offer to let you live with me."

Remus looked at Harry's face. Harry looked awful--raw and anguished, and Remus impulsively hugged him. "I'm sorry, too."

"Please don't ever... think about the thing Professor Snape doesn't want you to talk about," Harry said.

"No," Remus said. "I shouldn't have said that. You're only sixteen."

"He thinks I called you a... too, doesn't he?"

"I'll have a talk with him," Remus said. "I can't promise anything; you know how stubborn he is." He laughed gently. "I don't think I'd want to be you in your next Potions class."

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "We could have let you know in a better way."

"I still would have freaked out," Harry said.

"Do you feel up to apologizing to Severus as well?"

Harry pulled away enough to stare. "He'll kill me!"

Remus smiled. "I won't let him."

Harry nodded and put his head back on Remus' shoulder. Remus suspected the poor boy was starved for physical affection. He patted Harry on the back and ruffled his hair, then went to the door. Dobby was waiting outside, just as he expected. "Dobby, could you please ask Professor Snape to join us?"

Dobby nodded and left. Remus closed the door again.

"Are you sure you're not hexed?" Harry asked.

Remus laughed. "I'm positive."

Harry sighed. They sat like that for awhile, Harry's head on Remus' shoulder.

Severus stormed in, stopped short upon seeing Harry, and gave him an accusing glare. Remus felt Harry tense, and patted his shoulder. "Harry just apologized to me, and we thought it would be a good idea..." He trailed off at Severus' incredulous glare, and resorted to what Sirius used to call his puppy eyes.

Severus stomped over to a chair and sat down heavily with a sigh. Remus nudged Harry.

"I'm sorry I was horrible last night. I didn't mean to call Professor Lupin a... the bad thing he thought I called him. But I'm sorry anyway."

"I accept your apology," Severus said. He moved like he was going to stand up.

"And I'm sorry I insulted your teaching. It was my fault. I didn't apply myself, like you said."

Severus blinked. "I accept your apology." He looked stunned.

"And I'm sorry I looked in the Pensieve."

Severus looked away and crossed his arms. He stood, and walked to the other side of the room and stared at the mantlepiece.

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder and walked over towards Severus. He put a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus shrugged it off. "Severus?"

"You're ruthlessly exploiting my fondness for you, you know," Severus said.

"I know," Remus said.

Severus gave him a dirty look, then went and sat next to Harry on the sofa. "I'll accept your apology, Mr. Potter, but I don't think I can forgive you."

"I thought it was some kind of Order business you were hiding from me. I didn't expect it to be..." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, Mr. Potter," Severus said, his voice gentle, "you can't take back what you've done. You're going to have to learn that lesson eventually. It's better you learn it from me, now, than under circumstances similar to the ones under which I learned it." Severus was rubbing his forearm; Remus wasn't sure if he realized it or not, but Harry noticed.

"I understand, sir," Harry said.

Severus gave him a long, appraising look.

"I think I'd like to hug you right now," Remus said.

"Not in front of a student, Lupin," Severus said. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment elsewhere." He stood, and Remus hugged him anyway. He sighed.

* * *

Who would have thought Remus could be so sneaky? He should have been a Slytherin.

"You were very sweet to Harry," Remus said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, let's pretend it was my idea to be nice to the whelp, shall we?"

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "But thank you. You made me very happy today."

Severus considered this for a moment. "Maybe you should make it up to me."

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

Severus smirked.

"You know, you don't need a reason to get sexual favors from me, but if you'd like to pretend..."

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "You're very thin," he said. "Perhaps I should feed you before I ravish you."

Remus laughed. "No, you should definitely ravish me first. Then we should raid the kitchen."

Severus led Remus into the bedroom, then started to undress. He lay down on the bed and gave Remus an expectant look. Remus undressed and lay down next to Severus.

Severus pushed Remus onto his back and kissed him. He held Remus' wrists and kissed him again, and Remus wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Severus retrieved the lube from the nightstand drawer, then started to kiss his way down Remus' body.

"Severus," Remus breathed.

He started to suck Remus then, and Remus let out this moan that... He wanted to make him scream.

He fumbled one-handed with the lube, distracted by the sounds Remus was making and clumsy with arousal. He finally opened it and slicked two fingers and slid them inside, and Remus was moaning, clawing up the bedding with both hands; oh, Merlin, he wanted to make him forget everyone else.

He knelt, lifted Remus' hips, and slipped inside.

"Oh, Severus," Remus said.

"Flecte," Severus said, and was able to bend over and suck Remus while still inside him.

Remus screamed and arched his back, white-knuckled hands clutching sheets. Perfect. Severus wanted to make him come; it was probably inevitable at this point, but that was no reason to show mercy. And then he was, sheets pulling up in his hands as he came, and Severus, so close himself, fucked him harder and deeper until the moment of perfection.

Remus stared at him with an expression of shock as he slipped out. He lay down beside Remus and smirked.

"I think you broke me," Remus said.

Severus didn't even try not to look smug.

* * *

"No more," Remus said, clutching his stomach.

Severus smirked and pushed a box of chocolates across the bed at him.

"I mean it. No more."

Severus shrugged and ate one himself. Remus didn't know how he did it. He'd eaten almost as much.

"I think it's time I told Albus I'm ready to go on missions for the Order again."

Severus stopped chewing for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Whatever you think is best. Hopefully that spell I did will be of some assistance."

"You hate the idea."

Severus gave him a dirty look. "Of course. Just like you hate the idea of my going on missions."

"Fair enough," Remus said. "I'll probably still work on the house in my spare time."

"You needn't, if you'd rather not."

"I was hoping you'd spend the summer there with me."

"Of course," Severus said, "we need to discuss a few ground rules. Like the punishment for allowing yourself to get killed on a mission."

"Yes, yes, you'll boil my bones in Umbridge's blood," Remus said. "About our plans for this summer. I think we should throw an engagement party."

He shouldn't laugh at the look of horror on Severus' face, but he couldn't help himself.


End file.
